Stranded
by x K.S.P forever x
Summary: Time to get the gang back together! Amy Rose, at the age of 22, decided the Sonic Team has been far too distant for too long! Her boss giving her deluxe tickets to a amazing cruise, she brings everyone together. Will this cruise amaze many, or will they all end up...Stranded?(My first story ever, so please be nice!)
1. Chapter 1

Hello peeps, x K.S.P forever x here! This is my first fanfiction on the site, and it's an idea i've had for a while now...I hope you like it, for the first chapters a little short...ENJOY!

VACATION!

" Where is everybody?", Amy wondered, tapping her sandaled foot by her bags resting on the dock.

" Patience is a virtue, Amy...But you're right, if they're late they might miss it.", Blaze pointed out, messing with her tail from her jeans.

" We are so lucky, guys! An all exclusive cruise, with an all you can eat buffet, spa treatments, water parks!" Crean joyously exclaimed, going through the pamphlet yet again.

" I know, it's truly amazing huh? To think my boss couldn't go...", Amy trailed off. Her boss, Tinana the Squirrel, was going to use the cruise to go with her friends. But, after getting the swine flu, she gave the tickets to Amy, allowing her to take the few weeks off.

" I know Amy, but we're older now! Time to party and enjoy the gang again!", Cream exclaimed again, wrapping the cat and hedgehog in a large hug. Just then, a van pulled up, several mobians spilling out of it.

" Hey Ames!", Sonic waved, his quills slightly longer from their last encounter. Tails, Shadow, Silver, Charmy, Espio, and Knuckles worked at the bags and suitcases on top of the van.

" Hey Sonic, you guys got everything?", Amy shouted, trying to take a headcount. Omega then unfolded himself from his upgraded car form.

" I believe they have everything needed for this so called "vacation".", Omega stated, his robotic voice making shadow chuckle.

" Made it!", a voice above the group shouted. Rouge then landed, her pink and gray crop-top with jeans outfit making Knuckles grin wide.

" Yes you did, with two huge bags!", Blaze said, looking at the about to burst suitcases.

" Well, it IS a cruise, and I wanna get my tan on!", Rouge said.

" I missed you guys to, gimme a hug!", Rouge said, the girls having a snug group hug.

" Now, who are we forgetting?", Cream asked.

" Cosmos' on board already, making sure our rooms and stuff are all checked out. Wanna go to her-", before Amy could even finish her sentence, a yellow blur sped on board, already searching for his flower love.

" Glad to see those two finally dating!" Cream said, watching Charmy struggle with his duffel bag.

" Well, everybody else is already on board checking it out, so lets go!", Amy yelled, grabbing her bags and zooming up the looong staircase.

" Good luck, Sonic...You do know we will be overseas, right?", Blaze said, grabbing her own bags.

" I can handle a little boat better than before, don't worry!", Sonic said, flashing his trademark grin before zooming up the stairs as well.

" But...", Charmy groaned.

Sonic had forgotten his bags on the dock.

Short, I know, but as promised, chapters will be longer and funnier!

Couples: Shadamy, Knuxouge, Cheam, Tailsmo, and many more.

If you don't agree with those couples, then leave my story!

R&R PLEASE! This is my first story ever, so please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Time to Play!

Hey peeps, K.S.P here again with a longer chapter for ya! Alicia the wolf belongs to Aliciathewolf45.

If I owned these people, Cosmo would be alive, Shadow would date Amy, and they would all be great friends! Sadly...I do not own any of the Sonic and co. characters. All belong to SEGA ©.

TIME TO PLAY!

" Okay, everything's away and neat, the bathroom's nice and big...what am I missing?", Amy wondered, looking around at her large cabin. Queen-sized bed, vanity wardrobe with a chest of drawers, the bathroom was a nice one with a hairdryer and shaver charger( Blush XD). Overall, it was amazing! Poor Tiana, she would have loved this…

" Well, time to wave to the people on the dock!", the sakura hedgehog said, making sure everything's set before leaving her room. The dock was crowded with people, some woman waving hankerchiefs over board like they we're leaving forever.

" Drama Queens…", Amy muttered, then noticing a wolf running on the dock.

" ALICIA! FLY UP!", she shouted, watching the wolf struggle with her two duffel bags and a tan purse. Said wolf took a large leap, landing on the deck of the ship, huffing hard and out of breath.

" Too*wheeze* high*huff* for heels!", Alicia managed to breath out. Despite her heavy breathing, Amy hugged her tight, her tail wagging at high speed.

" You made it! I almost thought you wouldn't come!", Amy shouted, keeping a good grip on her.

" Can't...breath!", the wolf managed to squeeze out. Amy then quickly realized what she was doing and let go, smiling bashfully.

" Sorry! C'mon, I'll show you your room and we could go party later!", Amy said, picking up one of Alicia's bags and leading her towards the rooms on the ships.

" Amy, you need to slow down a little!", Alicia laughed, following her.

" I'm just so excited! The whole gang is back together again, and on such an amazing cruise on top of it! I haven't seen almost everybody in the last two or three YEARS!", Amy squealed, following the room numbers.

" I know, I know, but still. Oh, and where is everybody? I don't see Cream, and I normally would see Rouge causing something somewhere…", Alicia questioned, glancing around from their high height.

" Eh, probably somewhere around, big ship and everything. Oh, here it is!", Amy exclaimed, pulling out a key card and sliding it against the door panel.

" Woah...this is all for me?!", Alicia said, dropping her bag in surprise to the wooden floor. Almost like Amy's own, but with enough room on the floor for a sleep-over!

" I was surprised too! Unpack now and meet us by the pool later, alright?", Amy asked, about to close the door.

" Wait! Is uh, Espio here?", Alicia asked, stroking her tail nervously. Amy let out a giggle, noticing how much Alicia liked Espio.

" Yeah, he's here, and I think everybody is at the pool. Like I said, join us when you're done packing!", Amy said, closing the door behind her. Their performance would make everyone stand and clap, she just knew it!

( Amy's POV)

" Oh, where did I put it?!", I gritted out, searching among the drawers for my favorite bikini. I had JUST gotten it, a brand new red lace bikini! Rouge had me try it on, and I bought it because it hugged my curves and made me look HOT!

" C'mon, I just had it right here!", I once again gritted out, digging through almost every drawer and chest the room had for that amazing bikini. As if by luck, it shone in a light on her bed: the red lace bikini!

" YES!", I shouted, tackling the swimsuit like Rouge after the Master Emerald. After quickly slipping out of my clothes and putting the bikini on, I grabbed my beach bag and some sunglasses, just for the extra effect.

" Now let me go meet Cream, Cosmo, and Rouge before the show starts!" I ran down towards the pool, already seeing the girls waiting for me.

" Lookin good, Ames!", Cream said, her own orange clingy one piece pretty cute. Despites her innocent look, at the age of 20, Cream was a pretty beautiful young woman. Her brown hair had grown out to mid-back, and she kept it curly and bouncy. Her ears, sort of a male attracter, were long and velvety, soft to the touch. Cosmo on the other hand had changed amazingly. Her green hair now flowed down her back, almost like a river. She wore a green bikini, her flawless hips being shown off.

" You all look good, ready?", I asked, grabbing one of the microphones.

" YEAH!", the group of girls shouted, each one grabbing a microphone. The music then started to play, "Bang Bang" by Jessie J, Ariana Grande, and Nicki Minaj! Amy then started to sing, each performing dance moves.

( Normal POV)

She got a body like an hourglass

But I can give it to you all the time

She got a bootie like a cadillac

But I can send you into overdrive

(You've been waiting for that, stop, hold up, swing your bat)

See anybody could be bad to you

You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah

Bang, bang into the room

I know you want it

Bang, bang all over you

I'll let you have it

Wait a minute, let me take you there

Wait a minute til you...

Bang, bang there goes your heart

I know you want it

Back, back seat of my car

I'll let you have it

Wait a minute, let me take you there

Wait a minute til you

Cream and Cosmo then took their part, their voices blending perfectly as they sang. They also dance, pulling off amazing hip pops and twists.

She might've let you hold her hand in school

But I'mma show you how to graduate

No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk

Just come and show me what your momma gave

(You got a very big mouth, but don't say a thing)

See anybody could be good to you, you need a bad girl to blow your mind

Bang, bang into the room

I know you want it

Bang, bang all over you

I'll let you have it

Wait a minute, let me take you there

Wait a minute til you

Bang, bang there goes your heart

I know you want it

Back, back seat of my car

I'll let you have it

Wait a minute, let me take you there

Wait a minute til you

Rouge then started, her voice almost sounding exactly like Nicki herself! She swung her hips and grinded perfectly to the beat as she sang, winking at a certain red echidna in the crowd.

It's myx moscato

It's frizz in a bottle

It's nicki full throttle

It's oh, oh

Swimming in the grotto

We winning in the lotto

We dipping in the pot of blue foam

Kitten so good

It's dripping on wood

Get a ride in the engine that could

Go, batman robbin' it

Bang, bang, cockin' it

Queen nicki dominant, prominent

It's me, jessie, and ari

If they test me they sorry

Riders look like a harley

Then pull off in this ferrari

If he hanging we banging

Phone ranging, he slanging

It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause he singing

B to the a to the n to the g to the uh

B to the a to the n to the g to the hey

Amy then took her part again, throwing herself into the music as if she really was Jessie, dropping and dipping low.

See anybody could be good to you

You need a bad girl to blow your mind

They all then sang, dancing while singing to the chorus, enjoying themselves.

Bang, bang into the room

I know you want it

Bang, bang all over you

I'll let you have it

Wait a minute, let me take you there

Wait a minute til you

Bang, bang there goes your heart

I know you want it

Back, back seat of my car

I'll let you have it

Wait a minute, let me take you there

Wait a minute til you(AHH!)

They then stopped, bowing and smiling to the cheering crowd, posing and laughing all the while. A few male wolves howled to them, clapping as loud as they could.

" Aww, c'mon girls, let's go introduce ourselves!", Cosmo said, jumping down from the low platform towards the crowd, landing perfectly on her slender feet. The others followed suite, laughing as two of the three wolves passed out as they came near.

" Uh, sorry about my friends… You guys were awesome! I'm Jason, by the way!", the grey wolf exclaimed, his long tail wagging behind him quickly.

" Well, I'm Amy, the gorgeous bat is Rouge, the beautiful rabbit is our Cream, and the elegant flower is Cosmo!", Amy smiled, giggling to the wolf's excitement.

" Well, I'd be honored if-", Jason was cut off my a yellow blur showering Cosmo in kisses.

" Tails! Easy easy, don't kill me!", Cosmo laughed, wrapping her arms around Tails' neck.

" Is it wrong for me to miss my flower?", Tails laughed as well, his voice deepened with age. The two tailed fox had grown, and was now taller than Sonic by a few inches. His golden fur was slightly darker, and his blue eyes brighter than ever.

" Not one bit, but warn me next time…", Cosmo breathed out, enjoying their current liplock.

" Now Amy, tell me ALL about Miami!", Rouge said, leading Amy and Cream away from the couple, trying her best to block out their muffled moans as they had a heated makeout session.

" Uh…", Poor Jason, he couldn't really say anything at all during this awkward moment.

And that's all for now folks! I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter, as I promised!

Again, don't forget to R&R and you can PM me if you like!

x K.S.P forever x


	3. Chapter 3:Wait, what?

Hello once again, peeps! This is K.S.P forever here with yet another chapter of Stranded for you!

Some of you may be confused with what's going on, like the Cosmo and Tails situation.

Don't worry! Everything will be explained in the next few chapters!

Now, Enjoy this new chapter!

Wait, what?

Shadow the hedgehog was amazed, swept away. He never would have thought that the pink one would catch his eye so quickly. He watched the movement of her lips as she sang, talked, laughed...It was as if he was-

NO.

Shadow the hedgehog does not fall in love. He is an emotionless being, with no actual love in mind. He refuses to accept it, but love is a tricky game, and an extremely difficult one at that. Maybe he could just do what Tails did, but Tails had gotten smoother over the years.

"You alright there, Shads?'', Sonic asked, clapping a hand down on Shadow's back, the other hand holding two cans.

"Why exactly did I agree to coming again?", Shadow mumbled, taking one of the cans and opening it with a slight carbonated hiss.

"Because Rouge and Amy would've dragged you're black arse on if you said no.", Sonic stated, taking the empty pool seat next to him. Both went silent for a while, enjoying their drinks and soaking up some sun.

"How many years again?", Shadow asked, tilting down his red sunglasses.

"About three years since we we're all together...y'know, like this, actually having fun.", Sonic said, his eyes focusing on someone in the pool.

"How did the plant and fox get together again? I thought Tails was still worried about asking her out last time I saw him", Shadow said. Tails mostly traveled the world in a business, doing what he could and earning a good profit off of it.

"Ask Ames, she's the one that pushed them together by some miracle.", Sonic chuckled, taking another sip of the drink.

"I might...again, why did I come?", Shadow chuckled, tossing the half-empty can into a nearby trashcan.

"Face it Shads, we all needed a break from real life for a while. Just make sure you thank Ames after, 'cause it might loosen you up a bit. Hey, that's a waste!", Sonic exclaimed, gesturing to the can Shadow had tossed so suddenly.

"It was a waste for me tasting that purple stuff, Sonic. Plus, since I had to come here by some mythical power Rose has in those eyes, I might as well enjoy antagonizing you.", Shadow smirked, leaving the blue hedgehog to sulk over the spilled drink.

"So Amy, found that one person yet? We haven't seen or heard of you in years!", Rouge exclaimed, swirling her wine around in a glass. The girls we're enjoying each others' company, leaving the males to find for themselves.

"Eh, nobody has really caught my eye lately, even that wolf dude Jacob.", Amy said, messing around with Cream's bag of makeup and accessories.

"I have a feeling he was just trying to see you, and NOT in a normal friendly way.", Rouge said, her teal eyes narrowing as she sipped her wine.

"Rouge, don't do it. Plus, I would've just swung my hammer at his crotch, and then he would understand.", Amy said, looking over between the red and pink lipsticks.

"Sorry hun, mama instinct took over for a second. Hmm, haven't seen a cutie since Sonic huh?", Rouge asked, raising an eyebrow at the pink hedgehog.

"Don't go there Rouge. I've gotten over my little school-girl crush for the last 5 years, Sonic's more of a big brother is all.", Amy said, pouting when Cream took the pink lipstick from her.

"What about Espio?''

"Too silent."

"Charmy?"

"Not into bees, plus Cream's got him"

"Manic?"

"Too punk, and I barely know the dude!"

"Scourge?"

"Don't even go there!"

"Mighty?"

"Eh, not interested."

"Sonic?"

"Your kidding, right?"

"Silver?"

"Blaze has him, and he's like a little bro to me."

"Tails?"

"Cosmo has him, another little bro."

"How about Shadow?"

At that Amy paused. Shadow? The quiet, lonely, but still somewhat friendly and loving black hedgehog? The same one that helped save the world, the same emo that's still grieving? The same muscular, tall, strong, somewhat hot and-

"Come back girl! Don't you zone on me! He's hot, but you no zone!", Rouge said, waving a finger and clicking her tongue.

"What about Shadow? Didn't he go with that mongoose?'', Amy asked.

''Purely business, he was helping her getting a contract for her next show. Plus, Mina's a little too, how should I say, out there for Shadow.", Rouge said, going to sip her wine but finding her glass empty. Pouting, she reached for the bottle, filling her glass back up to the brim.

"Free wine. I LOVE this cruise.", Rouge smirked, continuing her intake.

"I don't think he's looking for someone right now. Plus, he's so...deep.", Amy said, starting to go through her clothing again for tomorrow.

"Eh, whatever you say. So, how's Miami?", Rouge asked, setting her glass down and laying fully on Amy's bed.

"Great! Me and Cream help run a bakery slash restaurant, and business has been better than ever! My house is okay, with a few bedrooms and a pool, and the weather could get weird sometimes, but otherwise life is amazing!", Amy said, tossing an outfit onto the dresser and jumping in beside Rouge.

"Maybe I should move down, huh? Brooklyn gets sooo cold, but the coldest you guys get is like, 30!", Rouge said, smacking her with a pillow.

"Yeah, we'd be able to talk more, and maybe a little Knux and Rouge could run around!", Amy squealed, smacking her right back.

"I've missed you guys! I mean, texting and calling is cool, but I miss seeing you trying to steal the master Emerald and stuff. Shoot, what happened to Egghead?", Cream asked. Barely anybody had heard about the round villain, nor had seen him.

"I think he quit, he works as a scientist now.", Amy said, trying to smother Rouge in a pillow, laughing.

"Easy guys, don't get too crazy without me!", Blaze said, walking into the room, her small bag beside her.

"Kitty kitty! Come here kitty!", Rouge laughed, the wine finally taking it's course.

"Already drunk?", Blaze asked. As an answer, a pillow was thrown right into the lavender cats' face.

"PILLOW FIGHT!", Cream shouted, arming herself with a pillow and charging onto the bed.

"ARE WE IN COLLEGE?!", Blaze tried to make order, but was too drawn in. Fluff and feathers flew everywhere, each girl getting covered by something. If you were to glance into the room, all you would have seen was white, with spots of pink, lavender, and brown.

"Whew! Okay, that was fun!", Blaze panted, trying to get the fluff out of her hair.

"You see what happens when you hang out with me too much?", Amy said, giggling.

"Hopefully neither of us pull out a 2 ton hammer from nowhere!", Cream joked, poking Amy's side.

"How DID you pull out that thing?! Did you like, keep in in your bra or something?", Rouge asked, somehow managing to get the fluff and feathers out of her own fur.

"I dunno", Amy said, sitting up and reaching behind her back. A second later, the infamous hammer appeared in her hands.

"Is it weird that I'm still slightly intimidated by that thing?", Rouge asked, backing up slightly.

''Nah, 'cause I still am!", Cream said, hiding under a pillow.

"Guys, I wouldn't whack you with this! You know that, right?", Amy asked, putting the hammer away. Cream came out slowly, her puffball of a tail shaking twitching slightly.

"So Cream, you and Charmy?", Rouge asked, her eyes full of mischief and curiosity.

"Yeah, he asked me out a few months ago, and has been the sweetest little honeybee! I just thought he was annoying and buggy, but he's actually great fun, and a REALLY great kisser…", Cream trailed off, biting her lip.

"What about you and Silver, Blaze?", Amy asked, looking upside down at one of her best friends.

"Silver has been great, and we've been together for about a year now. Since we live in Cali, I kinda wondered why it took the guys so long to get to the dock.", Blaze said, once again messing with her tail.

"One word: Directions. With Sonic at the wheel, they most likely went through a whole bunch of traffic, and probably got pulled over a few times.", Amy said, facepalming as she remembered her last road-trip with the blue hedgehog.

"Okay, I think we should take advantage of this room service thing. Who's with me!?", Cream yelled, raising her hand in a fist. After all the other girls raised their hands, Cream grabbed the white phone on the dresser while digging around in a drawer for a menu.

"Okay, here's a menu, what does everyone want?", Cream shouted.

"Mixed berry crepes for me! With lots of whipped cream and powdered sugar!", Amy said, had glanced at the menu before.

"Hm, a big bowl of shrimp steamed with lemon, and some dipping sauce on the side.", Blaze said, licking her lips just thinking about it.

"I'll have what Pinkys' having, with chocolate chips sprinkled over it.'', Rouge said, her stomach growling low.

"Okay, two jumbo bowls of steamed lemon shrimp, and two set of mixed berry crepes, one having chocolate chips, the other powdered sugar and whipped cream", Cream spoke into the phone.

"15 minutes? Alright, look for room 109, thanks!", Cream hung up, jumping back onto the bed.

"15? Oh, why couldn't it be five? I'm starving!", Amy groaned, rubbing her stomach.

"Amy amy, always thinking of your stomach!", Blaze said, laying on a pillow, purring from the warmth.

"Hey, I think of others too! You guys know that!", Amy said, running her fingers through her long pink quills.

"Almost too much. You've almost gotten yourself killed thinking of others before.", Blaze said, watching Amy.

"That's not true!", Amy exclaimed. Everyone gave her the "really? Just...really?" look, each raising one of their eyebrows.

"I thought his name was Jason…", Cream trailed off.

"Huh?", Amy said, looking at her rabbit friend.

"The wolf dude, I thought his name was Jason.", Cream said, playing with the tips of her long ears. Amy thought for a minute, the sound of Blaze purring the only thing being heard through the room.

"Oh yeah! I guess you're right, Cream. I really thought it was Jacob for a second.", Amy said, biting her lip from hunger.

"I wonder what the guys are doing?", Rouge wondered.

Why did I let them drag me here?", Shadow thought, looking down at the whiskey in a line of shot glasses. He had almost forgotten that both Fa- Sonic and Knuckles had challenged him to a drinking contest, each one tipsy already.

"READY...AND...GO!", Tails shouted, watching them gulp down their shots quickly. Sonic gave up after around 10 shots, leaving Knux and Shadow to it. Shadow kept going, more capable of holding his alcohol than most of the others. Knuckles finally gave up, passing out immediately after placing down the small glass. Tails gripped Shadow's arm and lifted it above his head.

"WINNER!", Tails shouted, grinning like a madman. Shadow pumped his fist and shouted as well, a goofy grin across his face The dudes soon dispersed afterward, Shadow somewhat stumbling to "his" room.

"Mi corazon...my love...my one and onlyyy!", he sang out softly, walking into Amy's room. He managed to step over the sleeping females, walking to the bed where Amy laid.

"Goodnight, Rose.", Shadow whispered, kissing her forehead before stripping down to his boxers, leaving his socks on. Slipping in next to Amy, he cuddled her close until he fell into a drunken sleep.

Wow…

Should I change this to an M-rated fanfic? XD

QUESTIONS! How should they wake up the next morning?

A.) Shadow wakes up and sees all the girls staring him down.

B.) Amy wakes up first and hits him right in the family jewels with her hammer.

C.)Both A and B.

D.) Shadow wakes up and sneaks out before the girls wake up

VOTE IN THE REVIEWS!

x K.S.P forever x

GOODNIGHT!


	4. Chapter 4: Help!

**Hello yet again peeps! Thank you rhkid for reviewing and staying with me during these chapters, I really appreciate it that you have followed my story!**

 **I plan on updating mostly on Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays**

 **Oh, I almost forgot their ages!**

 **Amy: 22**

 **Cream: 21**

 **Rouge: 25**

 **Cosmo: 21**

 **Sonic:23**

 **Tails: 21**

 **Knuckles: 26**

 **Shadow: 24**

 **Espio: 24**

 **Alicia: 22**

 **Jason: 23**

 **Silver: 23**

 **Blaze: 22**

 **Charmy: 21**

 **And new character, Mina!: 22**

 **Anyone I'm forgetting? No? Okay good.**

 **Anyway, Sonic and Co., besides Jason the wolf, do not belong to me!**

HOW!?

Amy moved in her sleep state, cuddling more into the warm and breathing pillow she was laying on. Starting to stir, she buried her nose into the pillow, enjoying it's scent. Pine wood, and something else she couldn't place...spice maybe? Wait, why does her pillow smell like that? Why is it breathing?!

"What…", Amy groaned, deciding to open her eyes groggily for the morning. What she saw startled her. Shadow the hedgehog somehow got into her bed, and was now snuggled up beside her. More so, she was cuddling straight into his chest, and he kept two arms around her slender waist, holding onto her tightly.

"Eep!", Amy yelped, trying to get out of Shadow's arms. His grip only tightened, and buried his face into the crook of her neck, mumbling some kind of alien language. The other girls started to wake up, hearing amy's call of distress.

"Everything okay Amy?", Cream yawned, sitting in in her sleeping bag while stretching herself out. She quickly caught the look of help Amy was giving her, and saw Shadow holding her tight.

"ROUGE, BLAZE! SHADOW IS HOLDING AMY HOSTAGE!", Cream shouted, trying to scramble out of her bag. Rouge jolted up, immediately going over to the side of the bed. Amy shot her a helpless look, her and Shadow's legs tangled up.

"Shadow the hedgehog…", Rouge whispered into a black ear, her voice laced with venom and malice. Shadow stirred slightly, burying his face deeper into the sakura hedgehog's neck with a groan.

"Get out, Rouge...Even after I told you she's in good hands, you still wouldn't stop…", Shadow mumbled, his voice slightly muffled against Amy's neck. Amy let out a small moan from Shadow's warm breath, her neck being one of her sensitive points.

"SHADOW!", Rouge screamed into the black ear, pinching it between two fingers. Shadow actually yelped, jolting up from his sleep.

"What the..", Shadow groaned, rubbing his closed eyes. When he opened them, regret swept through his brain. Blaze was standing near the foot of the bed, a flame in her palm. Cream was cracking her knuckles, as was Rouge

"What happened?", Shadow groaned again, knowing whatever happened had him screwed. He sniffed the air and finally smelt the whiskey he consumed last night, realization dawning on him immediately.

"Crap.", Shadow said before a fist swung at his face, a battle breaking out immensely.

"Hey guys, do you have any painkillers left?", Charmy asked, rubbing his temples. The bee had amazing everyone with his aging, now even having girls swoon over him with his bright orange eyes and smooth voice.

"Here, although we're running out…", Tails groaned, tossing Charmy the jar of painkillers. Every male had woken up with a huge hangover, each appearing worse than the last. Knuckles couldn't even get out of his bed that morning, telling the rest of the group to bug off. Even Espio, the quiet and calm chameleon, was dealing with a mild hangover, being persuaded by Sonic and Knuckles to drink last night.

"Why on earth did we consume that much alcohol? I should have never let you two persuade me into the consumption, despite the taste.", Espio groaned, rubbing his temples and leaning his forehead against the cool wall. Silver had face-planted the ground a while ago, a few whimpers being heard now and then.

"Sonic the hedgehog, no more drinking contests.", Silver groaned, lifting his face slightly before dropping it back down.

"Hey, don't entirely blame me. Knux had us all do it, as a celebration for whatever.", Sonic said, trying to suppress his own whimpers and groans.

"Well, neither of you should be allowed to LOOK at alcohol. You can't even hold it like Amy or Blaze can.", Tails argued, his headache clearing up with his special begone hangover recipe, which he refused to give to anyone else besides Amy.

"Not true! Blaze doesn't drink, and Ames is Ames! It's like, the girl has a natural filter in her that CLEANS the drinks she's taken! She generates fricken 2 ton hammer's from out of nowhere, and you try to compare me to her?", Sonic said, forgetting about his splitting headache just to rile Tails up.

"Yes, because you've called yourself "the greatest thing alive" up to a point where even your fangirls get tired of it.", Tails said, smirking. Sonic could only stutter from this, no longer having any more counters for the golden kitsune.

"Ah, I thought so.", Tails said, getting up from the couch and walking out of the large hangout room designated for males. He gave one more glance at the hung-over group before walking out, intending to find out where on earth the rest of the girls were. A shout from Amy's cabin stated something, and he rushed over to find out.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!", Shadow shouted, trying to get the crazy bat off of him. Rouge was sitting on his back, Cream and Blaze on both of his legs, and Amy just sat in front of him, glaring down at his face.

"Then how on Mobius did you end up in Amy's bed, only wearing your boxers and socks?", Rouge questioned, glaring down at the ebony hedgehog.

"I don't remember much from last night besides Sonic and Knuckles challenging me to a drinking contest. I of course won, but everything else is pretty blank after that. Plus, I would never lay a finger on Rose, or she'd shove that hammer thing up my ass.", Shadow somewhat chuckled, keeping his gaze on the emerald eyes.

"Really? That kinda explains a few things, besides the Sonic actually drinking part. Okay Rouge, you can get off him. You two to.", Amy said, keeping her hammer close by just in case. Shadow sighed once they were off him, starting to stretch and move about once again.

"Thank you Rose. Now if you will excuse-", Shadow was cut off by Tails opening the door, more light shining into the room.

"Shadow? What are you…", Tails trailed off, noticing Shadow and Amy's nervous looks.

"What happened? Shadow, did you hurt Amy?", Tails said, his voice ticked and his eyes narrowed.

"I was sure she was going to hurt me, but no, I didn't do a thing to Rose.", Shadow said, prepared to leave the room.

"Is he telling the truth Amy?", Tails asked, his eyes softening upon looking at the sakura hedgehog. Amy was like a "little" sis and a mother to him, so whoever hurt her, he hurt them but with agony and evilness.

"No Double-T, he didn't hurt me. Just got confused by the room numbers. And since when did Sonic drink?", Amy asked, putting her hands on her hips. She wore that "Tell me or I'll beat your arse" look on her face, tapping her foot for extra effect.

"Apparently he and Knux thought it would be a good idea to celebrate everyone being back together again, so they challenged Shadow to a drinking contest. You can guess the rest, because everyone has a gigantic hangover.", Tails said, smirking.

"I see. How are you so up and about, I'm pretty sure you drank too.", Shadow said, crossing his arms.

"Special hangover recipe, but I only have shared it with Amy. I don't think it would be a good idea for Sonic to know, think about how much he would drink THEN!", Tails said.

"Hmph. The Ultimate Lifeform doesn't get hangovers.", Shadow grumbled, walking out of the room.

"But he lets himself get pinned down by a bunch of girls!", Cream shouted after him, waving her fist.

"Well, Blaze has fire-power, Amy has her hammer, Rouge her strength, and you have the fierceness of a tiger, I wonder, huh?', Tails chuckled, also leaving the room. Amy sighed and closed the door, collapsing back onto the bed.

"Great. Now lets try and get some peace and quiet, I'm still sleepy…", Amy yawned, cuddling the pillow Shadow has his head on, inhaling his scent deeply.

"Pine…", she sighed, her eyes closing yet again.

"C'mon girls, let's go try out the sauna room! I heard you feel amazing after you get out of there!", Rouge said, opening the door and walking out.

"Sauna?! Hey, wait for me!", Amy yelled, jumping back out of bed and trying to catch up to the girls.

"CANNONBALL!", Charmy shouted, jumping into the pool curled up. The splash that erupted was huge, many surprised that the bee could create such a splash.

"Shouldn't you NOT get your wings wet?", Knuckles asked, soaking up some sun on a pool-chair, many girls swooning over his muscular body being shown off. Wearing a pair of white swim trunks, Knuckles could only think of his own bat-girl loving him as fangirls do.

"Nah, wings are fine. I just need to dry them out afterwards, then PRESTO! Good as new!", Charmy said, floating on the surface of the water with his amber swim trunks.

"Ah, this is the life. No worries, no responsibilities, and no girls…", Sonic trailed off, noticing a yellow female slide into the pool. Her lilac hair flowed around her, and she swam over to Charmy, splashing him in a wave.

"Yipe!", Charmy yelled, being swept away.

"Gotcha!", the female laughed, her laughter like music to Sonic's ears. Said hedgehog lowered his sunglasses, his own emerald hues flashing.

"Oh, my name is Mina! Nice to splash you!", Mina said, sticking out her hand for him to shake. Charmy took it and pulled her underwater, laughing.

"Now we're even!", he said, watching the mongoose come back up to the surface. She laughed, her gaze moving from Charmy to Sonic. Her own green eyes widened, and a light blush rose to her pale muzzle. Sonic decided then to put his glasses down, stand up out of his seat, and walk over to the pool. Mina could only blush darker, watching the muscles beneath the blue fur, and those bright emerald eyes. Sonic then took a step back, a mischievous look on his face.

"CANNONBALL!", he shouted, landing with a huge splash. Mina was drenched from the wave he created, a shocked expression on her face.

"Whoa! Nice one dude!", Mina said, a wide smile spread across her face.

"Thanks, it's good to know that SOMEONE thinks my cannonballs are cool", Sonic smirked, standing by her in the warm pool water.

"Oh, I'm Mina the Mongoose. Who might you be?", she asked, a playful gleam in her eyes. Sonic could only gape. She was asking who HE was?!

"Why, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive! Surely, you must know who I am!", Sonic exclaimed, his cheeks bright red from the question.

"I'm just kidding! Of course I know who you are, your face is plastered everywhere I go! Nice for a celebrity to meet a celebrity.", Mina smirked, starting to climb out of the pool. Sonic watched eagerly, noticing her lighting bolt of a tail.

"Wait, you're Mina the mongoose, the international singer, right?", Sonic asked, floating by the edge and kneeling on his elbows.

"Yep! But I'm trying to lay low, so shh!", Mina hushed, pressing a finger to her lips. Sonic could only stare at those peach-colored lips, wondering how soft and firm they were. Mina noticed his staring and kneeled down, lowering her eyelids half-way and biting her lip.

"Well Sonic, there is a little party that's going to go down on deck later...wanna go?", she asked, trailing her fingers along Sonic's cheeks.

"S-sure! Save me a dance?", Sonic said, climbing out of the pool.

"Promise.", Mina said, pecking the tip of Sonic's nose and walking away, taking her lavender pool towel with her. Slow clapping started, Charmy and Knuckles clapping for him.

"Nice one dude. Just don't mess up, a'ight? She looks and seems so nice, she's already in the group!", Knuckles said, turning over so the sun would get his back. The sun suddenly went out, and the dock appeared empty aside from the boys and a few other Mobians.

"What the...Yipe!", Charmy yelped, ducking beneath a pool umbrella as rain began to pour down, large drops hitting hard.

"Hurry, back to the hangout!", Sonic shouted, grabbing his stuff and running. Charmy and Knuckles joined him, Charmy whimpering from the claps and rumbles of thunder and lightening. Tails, Silver, Espio, and Shadow were already there, soaking wet.

"What in the name of Mobius is going on?! One second I'm riding an awesome waterslide, the next, everyone disappears and I gotta run here for shelter!", Tails said, wringing out his twins tails.

"I dunno, but I don't like it!", Charmy said, ducking beneath a couch, whimpering softly. The girls, all wearing their fur colored robes, then entered the room, wearing life jackets.

"Where did everyone go?! Even the captain is missing, Alicia is trying to steer out of this storm!", Rouge said, raging that her hair had gotten wet.

"I wanna go home!", Cream cried, her innocence breaking through as she cried into her hands. Cosmo and Charmy joined her, all extremely afraid of thunderstorms. Amy tried to calm Charmy down, pulling the weeping bee into her arms and cooing soothingly. Amy was like a mother that Charmy never had, and he kept her close, allowing her embrace for the moment despite his age.

"Tails, you think you can help Alicia and find out where we are?", Amy asked, keeping her hold on the bee. Tails at the moment was trying to comfort his seedrian, and nodded his head.

"Cosmo, come with me, alright?", he said, cupping her face with one hand and running his fingers through her hair with the other. Cosmo nodded, reaching up to grip his hand tight as they ran to the end of the ship where Alicia was trying to keep her control. Within moments, a voice could be heard over the loudspeaker.

"Attention all passengers. Please report to the lounge room with a life jacket securely on. We are attempting to steer out of this storm, but just to be safe, head towards the lounge. Repeat, head to the lounge and keep a fitting life jacket on.", a voice said, everyone assuming that it was Tails.

"We're going to be okay, right Amy?'', Charmy asked, burying his face into her neck. Amy couldn't give an answer, but could only stroke his antenne affectionately.

"Guys, I think we should grab our bags and things, just to be safe. We can all go two at a time, just so we don't get lost. Who wants to go first?", Sonic asked. Just then, Mina stumbled in, two bags in her hands and a life jacket around her middle.

"Whew, where did that storm come from? Honestly, it's like the Swiss Family Robinson out there!", Mina said, dropping her bags. Sonic immediately rushed over to see if she was okay, blabbering non-stop about injuries or pain. Another voice over the loudspeaker broke through.

"Guys, I've got good news and bad news. The good news is, I know where we are. The bad news is, we're in the Bermuda triangle. Other bad news, this storm is supposed to last for a few days. All we can do is wait.", Tails said, some cries being heard in the background. Rouge wailed, Cream cried, Sonic panicked, and Espio...well, he stayed in his spot by the couch, feuding inside his head not to panic.

"Panic will get us nowhere. Rose, would you like to go and grab your things?", Shadow asked, his arms crossed. Amy looked down at Charmy, hesitant to let him go. Charmy nodded and pulled away, going to cuddle Cream into oblivion.

"Thank you Shadow. C'mon, let's hurry.", Amy said, ready to brace the storm. Shadow shook his head and pulled out a green Chaos Emerald.

"We can just Chaos Control there and back. No need for anyone to get any more soaked than they already are.",Shadow said, a frown on his face. Amy held onto his shoulder, and with a green glow, they were gone. Everyone could only wait until they came back.

"Okay, I got everything. Time for your room, Shadow. Shadow?", Amy said, wondering why Shadow was staring at her so intensely. Shadow started to walk to her, backing her against a wall.

"Sh-shadow! What are you-", a small kiss right by her lips stopped her from speaking any further, her cheeks flushing bright red.

"Rose, just in case we don't make it...I really like you. I don't care if you don't like me back, I just needed to get that off of my chest.", Shadow said, starting to back away. Amy pulled him right back and returned the kiss, just missing his tan lips.

"I don't know how I feel about you, Shadow. But I'll try.", she whispered, laying a hand on his shoulder. It was Shadow's turn to flush, Amy starting to giggle from the ebony hedgehog's adorable look.

"C'mon, I think we should pick up everyone's stuff. Y'know, so they stay safe?", Amy gestured, making sure her stuff was safely secured. Shadow gave a small nod as a yes, teleporting them from cabin to cabin, Shadow even helping Amy pack most of the things.

"Okay, we got you, Silver, Blaze, Rouge, Charmy, Sonic, Alicia, Cosmo, Tails, Cream, Espio, Knuckles, and me. I don't think we're forgetting anybody, right?", Amy said, amazed by the bags and suitcases surrounding her.

"Not anyone that I can think of. Tell me Rose, what made you fall for F-Sonic?", Shadow quickly corrected himself, watching the sakura hedgehog.

"Well, he was my hero. He was always there for me, whenever I needed saving. I guess you can say I was the lady-in-distress and he was my rescuer. It was at first a small crush, but every time he saved me, it grew. Soon, it turned into an obsession. I was always trying to get his attention, trying to get him to see me, trying to make us something more...But it never worked. He went to Sally, and they broke it up a few months later, Sally being too snobby for his own good. He only saw me as a little sister, and nothing else. I got over it, but it took awhile. After all, he was everywhere, in the media, on billboards, even on T.V. I left, me and Cream got our culinary degrees, and are running a bakery slash restaurant. Sorry, I'm rambling, we should be getting-", a hug tightly keeping her in place cut her off, and she tensed up.

"I apologize on behalf of Sonic, he has no idea what pain and suffering he put you through.", Shadow said, burying his face into her hair. Amy slowly hugged back, deciding she liked the feeling of Shadow's arms around her.

"Thank you, Shadow. We should get back, the others must be worrying about us.", Amy said, standing in the middle of the bags. Shadow nodded and quickly teleported them back to the lounge where everyone was waiting.

"Ah! You got our bags!", Rouge said, tackling Amy and Shadow into a hug. Amy laughed and told her no problem, watching the rest of the groups sort through and find their own bags. Charmy and Cream were sound asleep on one of the sofas, each keeping their grip on the other. Knuckles reported that it was well past nightfall, and that they all should get some rest.

"Wow. I wonder how Tails is doing with the steering", Amy wondered, plopping down in a beanbag chair. Another feed cracked through the speaker.

"Hey guys, just a check-up on everything. I'm letting Alicia and Cosmo back down there, I can steer for the night. Everyone get some rest, we have a long day ahead of us.", Tails said, the two appearing just as he finished his sentence. A sharp jolt suddenly sent everyone to the floor, some spilling on top of others. A sharp cry from Alicia startled everyone.

"Owww!", she cried out, holding onto her left ankle, which was twisted slightly and already swelling. Espio speed right over, kneeling down next to her.

"Can someone get me a pack of ice and some bandages?", He shouted, looking around at everyone. Alicia whimpered, looking at Espio with tears in her eyes. This wasn't his wolf. No, this was his love that needed help.

"Please, someone!", Espio yelled, trying to soothe Alicia. As if in a trance, Shadow snapped out it and teleported to the doctor's office, gathering the proper materials before teleporting back, dropping the things by Espio. Espio nodded and started to patch Alicia up, wrapping up her ankle in the cloth bandages before securing it with a clip and setting the baggie of ice on top.

"It's okay, it's alright...I've got you.", Espio whispered, holding the ice in place for her as he held her close. Amy started to smirk but the boat gave another jolt, sending her face first into the couch. Charmy and Cream stayed sound asleep, Charmy merely tightening his grip around the fuzzy rabbit.

"How on earth do they do that? Goodness, they sleep sounder than Sonic after a whole plate of chili dogs", Blaze said, swaying a bit from the boat and holding her hand over her muzzle.

"Aww, is my kitty seasick?", Silver cooed, chuckling. Blaze sent him a fiery look, but groaned as they kept swaying.

"I do hope Tails knows what he's doing. I'll be right back", Blaze said, running out quickly to retch at the side of the boat. Silver winced but stayed put, waiting until his purple kitty came back. Blaze then plopped down next to him, still groaning.

"C'mon kitty, I think you need some rest.", Silver cooed, sitting down on one of the larger bean-bag chair and pulling the lavender cat into his lap, stroking her belly affectionately. The two were soon asleep, Blaze's purring filling the room. Rouge and Knuckles followed suite, both laid down and curled up on a couch. Mina decided to stay up, and Sonic took the carpet floor, snoring loudly.

"Shouldn't you get some rest, Shadow?", Amy asked, sitting back down into her mush of a chair. Shadow shook his head, looking towards the dark sky.

"I'll stay up if Tails needs any help. Sleep Rose, we need our rest", Shadow whispered, brushing her quills back and giving her a small peck on the forehead before walking towards a window, continuing his watch on the sky.

"Alright…", Amy said, getting up from her chair. Pulling it towards the window, she plopped back down in it, pulling Shadow down with her.

"What are you-", a slender pink finger cut off the ebony hedgehog, making him stop talking.

"I said I would try us, didn't I?", Amy whispered, cuddling a striped arm. Shadow leaned back, actually enjoying the extra warmth during the storm. It wasn't long before Amy drifted off into sleep, her quills messing up from the tossing and turning.

"You are quite the mover, huh?", Shadow whispered, watching the moving sakura hedgehog. Amy gave out a small groan in reply, turning over again. He then wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her in place as he stroked her quills down.

"You're Shadow, right?", Mina asked, standing by the nodded his head, keeping his grip on Amy.

"Thanks. Y'know, for helping to save the world and everything. I know most people still think you're a monster, but it looks like you aren't. So, thank you.", Mina said, her voice sincere.

"I accept your thanks, Mina the Mongoose.", Shadow said, smirking. Mina stuttered, trying to say how he knew.

"You are the only Mobian I've seen with long lavender hair and yellow fur. It's a dead giveaway", he chuckled, looking down at Amy with soft eyes. Tails then walked in, obviously tired but somewhat cheerful.

"Are you alright, Tails?", Shadow asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tails nodded. "I managed to steer us out for a while, but the storm will still last.", he took a seat by a sleeping Cosmo, watching her affectionately. Shadow sighed in response.

"We will make it, right?", Shadow asked.

"Yes, but we're going to have to start loading the escape boats, stocking them with all that we might need. I looked at a map, and found a small island a few days from here. We can make it most of the way by cruise, but with the signs of sharp rocks and everything, dingy boats have more of a chance of weaving through them", Tails said, looking at the roof.

"I will try almost anything to make sure everyone is safe. Despite my lack of socialism, I have become closer to you crazy people", Shadow chuckled, his eyes starting to close.

"Crazy indeed. And don't worry, Shadow...she really likes you too", Tails whispered, watching the ebony hedgehog finally fall asleep. He sighed and wrapped one arm around Cosmo's shoulder.

If only he knew…

 **Whew, that took all weekend to write! God, who else hates Geometry?!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapters, I'll try to update as soon as possible!**

 **x K.S.P forever x**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello peeps! Here's another chapter for you guys!

x K.S.P forever x

Wow…

"The waves went up and down, left and right, swirling, crashing, and dipping beneath each other. The boat could only move with them, rocking and shaking and dipping and diving-", A loud wretch cut Sonic and his story-telling off, Blaze having puked into the nearest garbage can.

"Sonic The Hedgehog, I swear if we live through this, I'm gonna kill you.", Blaze threatened, her muzzle a slight tingle of green. Sonic chuckled, but it turned nervous as a flame danced on the edge of the lavender cat's hand.

"Okay okay, no more ship stories...Who's next?", Sonic asked, looking around the room. No sooner than daybreak arrived did Tails take over the wheel again, having put down the anchor the night before. Alicia's ankle had started to mend, but it appeared she may not walk on it for a while. Cosmo was checking over the maps right by Tails, and Cream was looking over the boat with Charmy, trying to find any more people that may be on board.

"Sonic, I believe we should start loading the boats with necessary supplies, as Tails told me last night. We will be able to go pretty far in this big ship, but I'd doubt we'd get between sharp rocks with it.", Shadow whispered, Amy still somewhat asleep in the beanbag chair.

"Really? Why didn't he tell me, then?", Sonic asked, looking down at the ebony hedgehog.

"I don't know, maybe you were asleep during the time, and keeping your eyes and ears on the yellow one?", Shadow chuckled, starting to slip out of Amy's grip. Sonic blushed and stuttered, a huge sweat-drop appearing on his temple as he pointed a finger at the hedgehog.

"I was not watching her! I was just..making sure she was safe, yeah, that's it! Making sure she didn't get hurt...I'd hate to see those green eyes filled with tears, or that voice filled with pain…", Sonic trailed off, a goofy grin plastered across his face.

"Proof.", Shadow said, slipping out of Amy's grasp completely, leaving the lounge and heading towards the kitchens.

"Hey! Get back her, you artifical little-Yipe!", Sonic yelped, barely missing a giant hammer that was suddenly thrown towards his "area".

"Shut up….or else", Amy mumbled, cuddling into the still warm chair. Sonic slowly stepped over the hammer before running out, following Shadow in a fast jog. The hammer soon disappeared into pink fluff, going back to who knows where.

"Hello? HELLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", Cream shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth as she searched the lower deck. So far, it really was like all the passengers besides the mobians disappeared, leaving them with a haunting feeling.

"Creamy, I don't think anyone else is here", Charmy said, kissing her temple. Cream let out a sigh, rubbing her right upper arm with her gloved left hand.

"I know Charmer, but it doesn't hurt to look...Who knows, there might be someone here!", Cream said, looking around the place yet again. The energetic rabbit could not be put down, heading up to start checking over the rooms. Empty, empty, empty again, ooo, this one had jewlery!

"Nah- ah, don't pull a Rouge, Creamy", Charmy tisked, watching the rabbit pose in the mirror.

"But this one matches my eyes!", Cream whined, holding the hazel-colored earrings close. She started doing the eyes and lip pout, complete with a trembling bottom lip.

"NOO! NOT THE FACE, PLEASE NOT THE CREAM FACE!", Charmy exclaimed, covering his eyes and trying to stop falling for the trick. Cream then did a few small whimpers, her wide eyes getting even wider.

"FINE! Don't take it all, though..", Charmy sighed, his shoulders slumped in defeat. Cream let out a small cheer, making a pouch from the bottom of her shirt and helping herself to the shiny accessories. After she finished, a long but sweet kiss was pressed to Charmy's lips.

"I should let you have what you want more often…", Charmy whispered, walking behind the skipping rabbit. Cream let out a mischievous giggle, checking the rooms once more.

"Hmm...should we take the perishables?", Shadow asked, looking around the kitchen. Several forms of the different food groups stayed around them. Fruits, vegetables, meats, grains, and even boxes of other foods.

"Eh, let's load the boat with the boxed stuff first, then we can ask Tails. Let me go get Knuckles, he can help move some of the stuff too", Sonic said, speeding off. Shadow let out a sigh and began to organize the different boxes, ranging from powdered milk to pancake mix, everything was separated into categories.

"Why didn't you wake me?", a voice said, sounding slightly upset. The ebony male turned and saw none other than Amy Rose, her pout on, arms crossed, and foot tapping.

"Well, I didn't want to really disturb your slumber, Rose. You looked quite peaceful as you slept, so I decided to have Sonic help me load the boats", Shadow said, turning back to the boxes. A huff was heard, and Sonic then sped back in, dragging a shouting Knuckles behind him.

"You crazy little blue speedy-", a hammer directly in the echidna's face stopped him from saying any more, sputtering nervously.

"Easy on the names, I'm already pissed off at him for almost waking me earlier", Amy said, the hammer once again disappearing as she walked over to the boxes, gathering a large amount in her arms.

"So...what are we doing?", Knuckles asked, crossing his arms.

"Tails asked me last night to start loading the boats, for when we get close enough to an island he found. He apparently cannot steer the ship through the reefs and rocks, so smaller lifeboats would do for most of our supplies and us. If anything, I think he might anchor the boat so we can return for more supplies any time soon.", Shadow said, gathering his own armful before stopping in place, pointing at a bunch of empty crates.

"How convenient. Just load them into these, and we can seal them off for the boats later", Shadow said, dropping the boxes into the crates. The others followed suite, Amy literally filling up the boxes as much as she could. They did this for a good few hours, sealing off a good amount of food-filled crates. Amy started making some lunch for the group, saying how young boys can't grow on empty bodies. Sonic sped off to find Mina, as Knuckles did the same for Rouge. Shadow stayed and decided to watch his Rose, a small smile on his face.

"Help!", a voice down the hall from a room cried out, making one of Cream's ears lift up.

"Did you hear that, Charmy?", Cream asked, continuing to hold the ear up. Charmy shook his head, but another cry, louder but more weak sounding, came again.

"C'mon!", Cream said, tugging his hand and running down the hall towards the room. Charmy tried to slow the rabbit down, digging his shoes into the wooden floor.

"Help…", the voice said again, even weaker sounding. Cream tried to open the door, but it appeared to be stuck.

"Stand back Charmer...HIYA!", a hard kick to the middle of the door took it down quickly, leaving the honeybee gaping. A grey paw stuck out from underneath a bed and a wardrobe, soft whimpers being heard.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out! Help me lift, Creamy!", Charmy said, pushing the wardrobe to the side, having more muscle from the years. Cream helped him move the bed, revealing a grey unconscious wolf underneath.

"It's Jason...C'mon, we don't know how long he was stuck under there!", Cream said, starting to lift him up. She took his shoulders while Charmy took his legs, and they ran as fast as they could towards the infirmary, trying not to injure the wolf any further. Rouge was there, taking out medical supplies with Espio and Knuckles to help.

"We found someone!", Cream said, helping Charmy put the wolf on a white-sheeted bed.

"It's that dude from our performance! Where'd you guys find him?', Rouge asked, starting to check Jason over. He remained out cold, his breathing slightly wheezy and laboured. Cream started to explain the room and her busting down the door when Charmy interupted, saying how he pushed the wardrobe off of him.

"Shh! I need to check him over first, then we'll see about any injuries.", Rouge said, waving Espio to come closer as she pressed a stethoscope to the wolf's chest. Slightly ragged breathing and a fast heartbeat proved he had been under that bed a long time, pressing down on his ribcage and lungs.

"All he needs is probably some space and air, otherwise he'll be fine. Now, someone help me move this medical stuff to those crates, we're gonna need it.", Rouge said, giving her wings a small flap as she hovered over the pile of stuff she made. Cream then heard a crack over the speaker feed, Amy's voice coming through.

"I made some lunch, so COME AND GET IT!", the female said in her best country accent, a few chuckles being heard in the background.

"Food!", Charmy yelled, his wings going at high speed as he scooped up Cream, zooming fast to the kitchen. Rouge and Knuckles followed suite, each shoving each other playfully as they tried to get in front of the other. Espio watched before glancing around with a sigh.

"Better check on Alicia...I don't want her walking around on that ankle until it's better.", he whispered to himself, slowly turning himself invisible. Footsteps could be heard as he walked to the lounge, where Alicia was taking a light nap.

Everyone was huddled together, deciding to stand while eating the wonderful meal Amy took upon herself to prepare. A nice pile of burgers piled atop of one another still warm and letting out steam. Bottles of Ketchup, Mustard, Mayo, Relish, and Sauerkraut stood at attention, other toppings around them. Everyone scrambled for the hamburgers, even Charmy and Cream, who decided they couldn't continue on their diets any longer.

"Rose, I MUST compliment your cooking...this is amazing!", Shadow said, taking bites between his words. Sonic and Silver agreed, there cheeks stuffed with meat and bread, some mixture of toppings smearing along their faces.

Amy let out a giggle, beaming from the enjoyment of her cooking. "It was nothing! Least I could do since you guys pitched in so much", she said, reaching for one of the last four burgers. Two appeared to float in the air, floating away and out of the room.

"What the...I'll act like I didn't see that.", Amy whispered, swiping another one and topping it with Ketchup and tomatoes. Biting into it, she left out an almost inaudible moan from the taste and juices of the meat. Well, inaudible to most people. Shadow, unfortunately to him, heard it loud and clear, his cheeks and the tips of his ears lighting up with red.

"I'll uh, be right back", Shadow mumbled, setting his burger down and leaving the room. Sonic and Silver shrugged before continuing their mess, fighting over the last burger on the plate.

"Mine!"

"Mine first!"

"Get off!"

"Never!"

"Blaze is wearing a bikini in the lounge room!", Sonic yelled. Silver immediately dropped the meaty thing of goodness and sped out, his eyes wide and his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Sonic let out a chuckle before tossing the burger up and into his mouth, swallowing with a big gulp.

"Really Hero? Really?", Amy asked, one eyebrow raised as she gave him one of her many infamous looks. Sonic only shrugged before walking out, rubbing his stomach in content.

"Thanks Amy! Maybe wherever we're going, you still could cook just as amazingly!", Charmy said, letting out a hiccup from wolfing down a few burgers too fast. Cream giggled, tickling him and trying to stop the evil hics that shook the bee's frame. Shadow came back soon after, looking much calmer and collective.

"You alright, Shadow?", Amy asked, reaching to touch his arm. The ebony hedgehog flinched slightly, but began to relax in her hand.

"I'm fine, just a little...issue that had to be taken care of.", Shadow said, blinking before turning his arm away from Amy's grasp. "We should continue loading-", a crack over the feed once again interrupted him from speaking.

"Hey guys! Just letting you know we have another storm to go through, then it should be just a little while until we reach this small island I found on some of these maps. The GPS is fried, and I can't really fix it….so make sure those boats are ready by tomorrow!", Tails said, a few creaks heard from over the speaker. A shrill scream echoed throughout the entire ship, Mina running into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"We're sinking!"

Everyone rushed down to the lower decks, Mina somehow staying ahead of the group. Water was slowly rising through the long hallway, and some bedrooms were already underneath the liquid.

"What do we do?!", Cream wailed, tugging on her long ears. Sonic began to hyperventilate, his emerald eyes growing wide as he ran back to the upper deck, clinging to one of the metal light poles. Knuckles had started to catch up, but he then saw Sonic somehow on the very top of the pole, loud whimpering heard.

"You alright, dude?"

"WE'RE FREAKING SINKING AND YOU ASK ME THAT?!", Sonic yelled, still hanging onto the pole. Knuckles shook his head, running off to find Rouge. She had heard Sonic's scream with her hearing, and turned as soon as Knuckles came in.

"I know we're sinking, you need to help me get the medical stuff to the boat. Wait a second…", Rouge walked over to where a mouthpiece dangled down from a wire, the wire connected to the feed speaker.

"EVERYONE, MEET ME AT THE INFIRMARY, NOW!", the ivory bat shouted into the piece, pressing down on a button before-hand. No sooner did she say so did almost everyone run in, minus Shadow and Sonic.

"Okay, here's the plan! Amy and Cream, you're with me. We're loading and attaching the boats together with ropes, just to make sure none of us drift apart. Knuckles, Espio, you're the recovery. Make sure all of our equipment and things are on the boats." Knuckles and Espio both gave a nod, setting off to start. "Silver, Blaze, you guys can make sure that Jason here gets on one of the boats, alright?", Silver gave a thumbs-up, but Blaze was already in action, starting to move the wolf. "Charmy, can you get us a bird's eye view?", Rouge said, pointing at the sky. Charmy nodded and took off, his wings going at a rapid speed. "Alicia...just sit there and look pretty, I don't want you walking on that ankle.", Alicia growled low, hating her helplessness, but gave a small smile. "Now, where's are those hedgehogs?", Rouge asked, putting her hand on her hips. A loud yell then a yelp echoed through the room, Shadow then dragging Sonic in by his feet. The blue hedgehog was trying his best to dig his fingers into the wooden floor, leaving dents as he was dragged.

"Ah, there you are! Anyway, are all the food crates loaded?", the ivory bat asked, her eyes narrowed. Both male hedgehogs replied a yes, Sonic lifting himself off of the floor, saluting Rouge as he stood to attention.

"Good! I need you two to help out wherever you can, make sure everything we need are in those boats! The food we have packed may spoil before we even REACH land, so make sure we have things to fish and hunt. Find hammer, nails, wood, any building materials you can find and make sure it's in the boats. CAN YOU HEAR ME?!", Rouge shouted, marching in front of them.

"YES MA'AM!" the two shouted. "Good! Now move, hut hut hut!", Rouge hooted, shoving the hedgehogs out as she did so. The ivory bat let out a sigh before flapping her wings, flying up to where Tails was steering the ship.

"Hey Rouge! How's everything going with everybody down below?", Tails asked, gripping the wheel in his hands.

"Tails, do you know that we're sinking?", the ivory bat asked.

"W-what?! How are we sinking?! EVERYONE TO THE-MMFPH!", a hand clasped over the white muzzle of the kitsune stopped him from shouting and further.

"Keep calm, Tails! Everyone knows already. How close are we to-", a sudden sharp jolt stopped the bat, trying to get a grip on the railing. One end of the ship was slowly diving into the water, inching it's way bit by bit. Thinking quickly, the kitsune shoved his maps and other things into a bag before shouting into the feed.

"EVERYONE TO THE BOATS! QUICKLY, WE'RE SINKING EVEN FASTER NOW! GRAB EVERYTHING AND A LIFE JACKET, AND HEAD TO THE BOATS!", he shouted before scooping up the frozen Cosmo in his arms, spinning his namesake as they fly down to the lower deck. Amy and Cream we're finishing the tying on the boats, connecting 12 boats together.

"Charmer, fly down!", Cream shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth. Charmy nose-dived and landed into a boat, slipping on a life jacket. Cream did the same, sliding into the boat carrying the medical supplies. Rouge watched and waited for the rest of the group to come, gnawing her lip in anxiety.

"Cosmo? C'mon Cosmo, come back for me?", Tails whispered, setting the seedrian down into a boat as she remained frozen in fear. He buckled a life jacket around her, kissing her forehead.

"Cream, watch her while I try to get everybody please?", Tails asked, his electric blue eyes soft but worried. Cream nodded and moved to sit next to Cosmo, gently holding one of her hands. Tails took off, finding Sonic and Shadow working at fishing poles and boxes of nets and other things.

"HURRY! GET IT TO THE BOATS AND PUT ON A LIFE JACKET!", he shouted down to the two. They nodded and ran to the boats, holding onto their bounty. Espio was running with Alicia in his arms, his tail wrapped around a series of knives and daggers. Knuckles was running with a large chest, huffing as he ran.

"YOU GUYS, MAKE SURE YOU PUT ON A JACKET!", Tails shouted to the fleeing creatures. Zooming back, he started to take a head-count, just to be safe.

"Rouge, Cosmo, Amy, Cream, Espio, Alicia, Shadow, Knuckles, Sonic, Charmy...wait, where's Blaze and Silver?", Tails asked, glancing around. A snort answered that question, the two taking a small nap in one of the boats. Jason was sprawled out on a pile of suitcases, his breathing back to normal. Yet another sudden jerk shook the ship, the group quickly piling into the other boats. Tails and Charmy lowered them as fast as they could without damaging them. A few more tugs and everyone was in the water, rowing away from the huge ship as it slowly continued its slow trek into the water.

"Woah...I would've never thought to have seen a ship sink in real life…", Charmy whispered, flying down and diving into a boat. Cream jumped at him, hugging him tight as she shook.

"W-we're...lost!", she cried, burying her face into the bee's neck. Charmy just wrapped his arms around her, whispering soft and warm words into her ear.

"T-tails?", Cosmo whispered, blinking and starting to move out of her frozen state. Tails grinned as she did so, flying down and holding her tight.

"I'm right here, Cos, and I'm never leaving….", he said, patting down her hair. She calmed in his arms, watching the sinking ship. It was late afternoon, and everyone had started to row according to the maps that Tails had stuffed into his pack. He hoped the small speck was more than just ink, for it appeared to be a unnamed island. Jason had started to wake up, groaning out of pain and dizziness.

"Where am I?", the wolf mumbled, opening his dark blue eyes, sweeping over the boats and the water. With a yelp, he jumped up in surprise and slight panic.

"Well hello! Someone seems to feel better!", Rouge commented, holding onto her paddle. Tails mentally threw daggers at Jason, who's attempt to ask Cosmo out failed entirely.

"Where are we? Why are we on-", the sinking ship finally caught his eye as he stood open-mouthed, his eyes glazed over in fright.

"Yeah, everyone vanished and we're in the Bermuda Triangle, the ship started sinking so we escaped on these little lifeboats. Sorry 'bout your stuff though, we didn't know where your room was.", Amy said, digging through the cargo on her boat with Shadow, Sonic, and Mina. Because of the amount of space on their boat, more people were able to fit, thus this little group staying together.

"Woah...Bermuda Triangle? Are we going to find the mysterious island?", Jason asked, his eyes widening as a soft smile comes to his face, His grey tail, with a bit of white at the tip, began to wag.

"I think you've read too many fantasies, Jay", Amy whispered, looking as the finale bit of the boat slid into the water. Despite his skills, Tails wasn't able to fix the communicator, thus unable to alert any ships that they needed help. It was a defeat that the two-tailed kitsune did not take lightly, but kept it in for the safety of his friends.

"Maybe so, but you WERE a part of those, Rose", Jason smirked, looking over at the sakura hedgehog. Amy cringed, for Rose didn't sound right coming out of his mouth. Only ONE person could say that and make her feel like the only girl in the world.

A low growl interrupted her thoughts, Shadow beginning to glare daggers at Jason. "Easy wolf, you don't want to end up in the water, now do you?", he growled out, his eyes narrowed into slits. His quills stood on end, and his arms were crossed against his red t-shirt. Amy laid a hand against his arm to try and calm him, but the hedgehog wasn't having any of it.

"Hey pal, calm down! I was just...complimenting her", Jason stated in his defence, also crossing his arms. A stare-down between the two began, each not backing down from the other.

"Give up, you're not worthy of either my or Rose's time!", Shadow's eyes spoke, his jaw set and firm.

"Please, and let a gal like that go? I'll win her over with my strength and amazing looks, what are you gonna do? I challenge you to a contest to win her heart.'' Jason scoffed in his mind, his shoulders shrugging as he raised an eyebrow.

"Challenge accepted", Shadow finally broke the silence, uncrossing his arms and moving so he didn't have to look at him. Jason did the same, a smug look on his face. Tails facepalmed and let his hand slowly drag down his face for emphasis, Cosmo still buried into his chest. No one challenged Shadow and got off scott free. Each of them could tell you that, especially Sonic, who learned the hard way.

"So, what do we do now?", Sonic asked, leaning back and relaxing next to Mina. Tails looked at his maps and pointed in the direction they were going. "A small island a day or so from here, we should make it there if we go all night and make it by late evening tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me! C'mon guys, help me out here!", Amy exclaimed, starting to paddle in the direction Tails pointed. Shadow joined her, fumbling with the oar slightly but made it work. It seemed everyone but Alicia and Jason were paddling, Alicia having a reason while Jason…

"Dude, pick up an oar and start paddling. You need to get to the island too.", Tails said, starting to glare at him yet again.

"But that means my arms'll get tired! C'mon man, give a fellow wolf a break", Jason fake-pleaded, holding in his chuckles. A death glare from previously stated kitsune cut him off with a gulp

"First off, I'm a kitsune, there's a big difference between us and wolves. If you can't tell the difference, then you should really go back to first grade. Second, we saved your sorry arse from that sinking boat, when we really could have left you there. Third, you seem like the type to show off your muscles half the time, so how come you can pick up an oar and row? Fourth, just to make it so we're clear... If I EVER catch you with those leering eyes on any of the girls here, I'll be third in line to kick your ass to kingdom come. Got it?", Tails eyes narrowed as he spoke, his oar ready to whack the wolf in case of anything. Jason slunk back and grabbed an oar, his eyes widened in fear for what's to come.

"G-got it sir!", he squeaked, starting to paddle under a pair of electric blue eyes. Shadow gave off a low chuckle, occasionally glancing out of the corner of his eye to look at Amy. That driven pink hedgehog kept paddling till the sun went down, her face determined and set. As others began to fall asleep, she kept going, not allowing her fatigue to show through.

Unfortunately, most saw through the blank mask she turned her face into. "Ames, you should rest. Shadow, Knuckles, Tails and I could paddle for now.", Sonic said, touching her shoulder. Knuckles nodded and quickly leaned over to press a swift kiss to Rouge's temple, the bat curled up in between the seats. Amy shook her head, her eyes beginning to droop as she kept going.

"No...I got this, you guys could rest…", she mumbled, stifling a yawn and keeping her face set. Tails frowned and gently set down his oar by Cosmo, who hadn't fallen asleep, but was barely keeping her eyes open. He gestured something to Shadow, who nodded and did the same, moving so he stood over Amy.

"Rose, it's alright. You've done more than enough, plus you need your rest", he whispered, gently trying to take the oar from her grasp. Amy whined and pulled back, shaking the boat.

"Easy Rose!", Shadow said, trying to balance the boat out. Amy stumbled and started to loose her footing, the oar dropping into the water as she slipped. Thinking fast, Shadow scooped Amy into her arms and sat down, pulling the rose into his lap. One hand reached out and plucked the oar from the water, dropping it into the boat.

"But I'm not tired…", Amy whimpered, trying to fight out of the strong arms that held her back. Shadow kept his gentle grip, starting to run his fingers through her quills.

"Shh, Rose...Sleep now, you need it more than anybody…", he whispered into a pink ear, watching it twitch. Amy let out another whimper, starting to shake. Tails' eyes widened and he flew over to their boat, sitting and taking one of Amy's hands in his own.

"Amy….what happened? You were never this...frightened before…", Tails said, his eyes worried and slightly angered. How on Mobius was Amy Rose this...pale looking?

"I'm scared of the dark, okay?!", she yelled, yanking her hand away and grabbing the oar yet again, trying to whack Shadow on the head with it. Both the males' eyes widened even further, surprised beyond any degree.

"Since when were you scared of the dark? You were fine when we went on that camping trip, and it got pretty dark around nighttime.", Tails asked, sitting across from the fatigued hedgehog. Amy shook her head and kept trying to fight, but Shadow wrestled the oar from her grasp yet again.

"Tails, you can go back to your boat...I think I know what to do.", Shadow said, cradling the sakura female close. Said male nodded and flew back to his boat, pulling Cosmo into his lap to rest.

"Rose…", the fighting continued, whimpers turning into cries and soft hiccups. Shadow sighed and pulled her close, running his fingers through her quills again. An old lullaby sounded through the air then, making her pause in her moment.

A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain

Softly blows over Lullaby bay

It fills the sails of boats that are waiting

Waiting, to sail your worries away

Sonic froze and turned to look at whoever that song was coming from. Shadow began to rock back and forth as he continued, his voice deep and soothing.

It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain

And your boat waits down by the key

The winds of night, so softly are sighing

Soon they will fly your troubles to sea

Knuckles then turned, his eyes wide as he realized where the the singing was coming from. Amy settled down a bit, her fighting ceasing and only her soft cries and hiccups coming out of her.

So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain

Wave goodbye, to cares of the day

And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain

Sail far away from Lullaby Bay

The sakura female snuggled into his chest, only hiccups and small sniffles coming at the moment. Shadow moved and pressed a small peck to her forehead, taking a deep breath for the last bit.

So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain

Wave goodbye, to cares of the day

And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain

Sail far away from Lullaby Bay

Amy Rose was finally asleep, her hiccups still breaking out as she tried to snuggle closer to the warm chest. Shadow let out a sigh, trying to move to set her down in between the seats, but Amy wasn't having any of it, clinging and letting out soft whimpers yet again.

"Dude…", Sonic whisper/yelled, trying to get the ebony males attention. Shadow looked over and saw Mina cuddled against Sonic's chest, the cobalt hedgehog throwing him a thumbs-up and a goofy grin.

"Nice job by the way. I never thought you could sing", Sonic whispered, trying to shift so he could sit next to his friend. Shadow sighed yet again, his eyes clouding over with emotions.

"Maria used to sing that to me when I couldn't fall asleep. It helped a bunch, and I kept it in my heart for all this time. She told me she hoped that I'll sing it to my own love one day, either that or children...Hmph, never really thought about that till now.", Shadow said, trying yet again to move Amy. If she could cling any tighter, she would as her fingers clenched his t-shirt.

Sonic let out a deep chuckle." If I know women, which I do, is that once they fall asleep on you, they don't let go unless they want to. Even then, they'll start looking beautiful and make you stay."

"I had no idea you were so good with the females, Sonic. Please, teach me in your ways", Shadow rolled his eyes, his voice dripping in sarcasm. Another chuckle and the sound of small waves hitting the boats went through the air.

"It's obvious how much you love her.", Sonic stated. An extremely light blush dusted the tips of Shadow's ears, the darkness masking it. "And what if I do?", he asked, looking down at Amy. She continued to sleep, her long quills framing her face almost like an angel. "Then you'd better take care of her, or else I'll be first in line to kick your ass", Sonic said, eyeing the dark hedgehog with a slightly evil look. A deep chuckle came over the hedgehog as he began to fall asleep.

Thank you, Maria...you gave me a chance to love again...


	6. Chapter 6

OMG. I'M BACK, PEOPLE! Sorry for the disappearance, life has been kicking my arse lately XD.

Disclaimer: Sonic & co. do not belong to me. Alicia belongs to aliciathewolf45.

NOW FOR THE STORY!

Drifting and Finding.

Cold.

Wet.

Soaked.

These thoughts swept through Amy's mind, once again trying to fix the tarp that's supposed to be attached to the metal poles curving in the sides of the boats. The group had woken up with the rain, it being a harsh downpour. The green tarps held for a while, but were then constantly unclipping from one another. With a slightly ticked growl, the hedgehog once again moved the metal clips together, stretching them taught.

"Thanks Ames! You know how much I hate the rain", Sonic said, throwing the disgruntled female a thumbs-up. Amy gave a small snort in reply, plopping back down in her seat. Mina was, for the fifth time, wringing out the water in her long hair. Shadow just kept quiet, leaning back and watching the three interact.

"My question is why YOU don't fix the tarp. I'm the only one doing any work on this hunk of junk!", Amy exclaimed, her eyes livid and bright as she glared at Sonic.

"Please, I can't just have a whole load of water dumped on me just like that! I'll jump right out the boat!", Sonic stated, matching the glare but with more of a playful aura around his. Amy wasn't having any of it, steam starting to spill out of her ears.

"Oh really?! I'll give you a whole load of water to dump onto ya!". she growled, about to whip out her hammer. A pair of black arms wrapped around her waist, making her look up at the intruder.

"Rose, please calm down. If you manage to pull out your hammer out here, we'll all be knocked straight out of the boat.", he whispered, watching one sea-shell colored ear twitch. A long sigh erupted from Amy, sinking deeper into Shadow's arms.

"Fine...sorry Mina, sorry Sonic...I guess the rain is ticking me off a bit", another sigh followed by some loud rumbling went through the air, the storm obviously not letting up any time soon. Maybe a small nap could help soothe her nerves, but last night quickly flashed into her mind.

"Shadow?", a hmm replied, ruby red eyes looking down at her emerald green ones. "Thank you for, y'know, last night...nobody's ever done something like that for me, so thank you", rewarding him with a soft but warming press on the cheek. Suppressing his animalistic nature, Shadow copied her movement, just managing to keep his cool. Suddenly, everything went quiet. Rain didn't fall against the tarp, the waves didn't crash against the boat…

"LAND HO! GUYS, WE'RE EARLY! LAND HO!", Tails shouted, jumping out and spinning his namesakes, throwing everyone's tarps off of the boat. Cosmo pouted when she noticed the rain stopped but started to stare in awe at the island. It wasn't to long before the boats swept up on land, Tails quick to throw an anchor down. Sonic jumped out of their boat and landed on the sandy shore, kissing the ground repeatedly.

"Mwah mwah mwah, oh wonderful land! Let us never part again!", his face was covered in sand, but he didn't bother to wipe it off. Amy let out a huff and stepped onto land, looking around the place. The shore was big, if not huge. Tall trees loomed near the edge, grass tracking back into solid ground, unlike the sand showing on the shore. The sounds of birds and insects filled the air with noise. Taking a deep breath, she could smell the fresh air, and faint traces of other sweet scents.

"Okay, time to get busy! Until someone somehow finds us, we need to make a decent shelter! Who would like to be a builder?", Tails shouted. Knuckles, Amy, Sonic and Shadow raised their hands, Jason going last. "Alrighty! Guys, keep within shouting distance but spread out. Any material you can find, bring it right back here! That means wood, vines, moss, grass...anything you can find. Now get going!", Tails pointed towards the woods and they were off, running through the brush. That left Alicia Silver, Blaze, Rouge, Cosmo, Charmy, Espio, Mina, Cream, and Tails to do other things.

"Who wants to help me get everything off the boats?", Alicia asked, standing up. Her foot wasn't exactly fully healed, but she didn't want to be helpless for anything! With a nod, Cream and Rouge started to help her pull their luggage and other supplied crates from the boats, pulling them further onto shore and untying the ropes.

"Uh, Rouge? I don't think all the food made it…", Cream called, standing on her tip-toes to look into one of the crates. The fruits and boxes were either spoiled halfway or soaked in seawater. The same went for all besides two, those holding small packs of meat and and cans of...assorted vegetables. Rouge let out a sigh and held up two cans, trying to decide between green beans and corn.

"C'mon Espio! Let's go check out the forest, maybe we'll find some food there!", Charmy said, flapping his wings and flying behind him as they went off. Tails started to organize the food, and Alicia started to gather the ropes together, wrapping them up and over her arm. When something seemed to press against her cheek, she gave a small blush before tucking a lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

"If that wolf tries to knock me over one more time…", Shadow wished he could stop him and launch him into a tree, but then he would get the Amy look. (Amy look: Hammer out and her arms are crossed, left foot tapping the ground, and the cutest most kawaii pout you can think of. Like Pikachu mixed with Happy).

He shivered. He loved and yet hated that look. Reminded him of that same look Maria would give them when they were kids. Man, would she be laughing now…

"Ugh!", he growled out as the wolf ran by for the fourth time, whacking him in the quills with a thick stick. The stack of branches in his arms fell to the ground, scattering around.

"Everything okay, Shadow?", Amy asked, walking through a few bushes. Wrapped around her arms were lengths of green and brown vines, some even coiled around her neck in almost a fashionable manner.

"I'm fine Rose, just dropped a few things is all. Where's Sonic?", Shadow asked, trying to gather the bundle back together. She shrugged and jerked her head in a direction. Quick gusts of air passed through, saying that the blue hedgehog was nearby.

"Alright, I think a few more logs, and then I'll go back to camp. Be careful out here, Rose. I wouldn't like you to get lost.", Shadow said, starting to walk away. Amy went back through the brush only to run into a fluffy chest.

"We need to stop meeting this way…", Jason whispered, watching one of her pink ears flicker. He had been watching her moves after following Shadow, eager to start the competition. Little did he know about Amy Rose…

"Hey Jason! What's up, wolfie?", Amy laughed, starting to walk in the direction of the "campsite".

"Nothing much, just thinking about everything...especially you", Jason whispered the last part,, following her. For a second, you can almost see his electric blue eyes darken with lust as he trailed his eyes over Amy's body.

"Really? Why little old me, I'm nothing to look at.", Amy said, starting to get an idea. She began to sway her hips and tail more to Jason's very delight. She knew exactly what was going through his head, and had a way to use that to her advantage.

"Those vines look heavy, want me to carry them?", Jason offered, his arms currently empty.

"No thanks, these things are way lighter than a hammer, so I can carry them", Amy answered, speeding up slightly and making her eyes look more seductive, her long lashes adding to the look.

"I found a nice looking cliff around here..and it's a full moon. How about a little group howling?", Jason asked, attempting to brush past her rear. 

"Cool! I don't think hedgehog's howl, though", Amy giggled, licking her lips and lowering her lashes a touch more.

"No problem! I could teach everybody, but I can teach you a bit right now…", Jason growled, slipping in front of her and backing her against a tree. Amy started to get nervous but covered it with a big but sad smile.

"No thanks! But, you COULD get that really pretty flower I saw by the stream earlier, I wanted to reach it but..", Amy trailed off with a fake sad sigh, messing with the edge of her t-shirt. No sooner than she say was the wolf off, speeding through the brush and looking for the flower.

Little did he know that is was smack in the middle of the wide and speeding stream.

"Whew! I knew he was in heat, but didn't know it was that bad!", she thought, speeding off towards camp. She slowed to a jog as she got to the edge of the woods. Shouts and thumps were going through the air as what appeared to be Tails at the top of a tree, shouting through a rolled up palm leaf. Sonic and Silver were bringing logs up to the branches of another tree and laying them between the looping branches, Blaze and Cream there to hammer them into place.

"Hey Ames! Can you bring those ropes over here? It'll be easier to bring those logs up here..", Sonic said, staggering slightly under the weight of one log. Silver yet again used his telekinesis to lift one, chuckling lightly as Sonic's completely ticked face.

"Not fair! You can move things with your mind, dude! Ames, the ropes please!", Sonic shouted, holding out his hand as he hung onto another branch. With a swift toss, the ropes were up and over the branch, now allowing the logs even Silver couldn't lift before due to the weight.

"What are you guys doing, a treehouse?", Amy laughed, starting to climb up the tree. Blaze hit another nail on the head, spinning the hammer like a gun in a old time western film.

"Yup! Batty thought a shelter high up would keep us safe from the natural dangers that might be on this little island", she said, standing up from her kneeling position and stomping on the log floor, insuring that it would hold. With the flick of a wrist, the final nail was sent into the logs, said lavender cat wiping her brow to get rid of the sweat that started to dampen her fur.

"Cool! But wouldn't this be a bit...small? Y'know, for all of us?", Amy asked, spreading out her arms. The space appeared to be a little more than two arm-spaces wide, not really giving enough room for the large group.

"Oh Pinky, this is just for one of us! Tails thought it would be a good idea for us to have neighboring houses, like a big system!", Blaze said, gesturing to the surrounding trees. Sure enough, a couple more trees that appeared to be wider around the branches stood tall and proud.

"Cool! I've always wanted a treehouse anyways!", Amy said, looking around and trying to count everybody.

"Okay, let's see...EVERYBODY GATHER ON THE GROUND!, she shouted, jumping down onto the sand below. The mobians gathered into a slightly sorted group.

"Cream?"

"Present!"

"Silver?"

"Aye aye!"

"Blaze?"

"Right here"

"Sonic?"

"Call me speedy!"

"Not as long as I'm alive. Tails?"

"Here!"

"Alicia?"

"Over here! By the bushes!"

"Okay. I know I'm here, Jason and Shadow are in the woods… Where's Espio and Charmy? And that Mina girl?", Amy asked, glancing around. As if on cue, Espio and Charmy walked out onto the sand, holding something between them covered in cloth.

"Well, I think this should provide enough for dinner tonight.", Espio stated, lifting the cloth. Several huge crawfish, two small crabs, and what appeared to be a bunch of green bananas were laid in it, some of the crawfish still moving.

"Perfect! I'll go get my pot and start cooking!", Amy grinned from ear to ear as she ran to a boat, digging through it before pulling out a large suitcase. Inside was the biggest pot she could find on the ship, which was saying a lot. A sudden crack and a flash of bright light stopped everyone in their tracks, rain once again starting to pour down on them. Thinking irrationally, Cosmo, Blaze, and Charmy sped off into the woods, their feet thudding into the quickly turning muddy ground the only thing they left behind aside from screams.

"Oh no, CHARMER! COME BACK, IT'S JUST RAIN!", Cream shouted out, starting to run after them. The rest of the group did the same rather foolishly, shouting out their names and struggling to keep up. Silver couldn't use his telekinesis, and the weather was too much for Tails' namesake. Sonic had managed to slip several times, their tracks eventually disappearing under the cold water falling onto them.

"Blaze! Cosmo! Charmy!", Amy tried to call out, her voice easily drowned out by the wind and harsh rain. The others disappeared from around her, making her feel helpless...and alone.

"Guys?...C'mon, stop messing around...Umph!", Something hit her, something with a blunt point right in the back of her head. A pair of light brown feet walked in front of her as she collapsed onto the wet ground, faint chattering eventually turning out as she slipped into the darkness that waited for her…

"She's weird...pink…"


	7. Chapter 7

Hello fello readers. I would like to know a few things, and you can either leave a review or PM me your answer.

1\. Should I continue this story? It seems that nobody really reads it, and I wonder if it is boring or not. Please let me know by leaving a review or PMing me, I really want to know.

2.I have several ideas for other stories, and these ideas are actually interesting. I shall list them in a poll and you all can take it.

3\. What do you, as the people, prefer? You can tell me what couples you prefer, which kinds of stories you would like, and what people you would include. I'll accept OC's, any kind as long as they're not to over-powering.

Please let me know, and I shall get back to you all soon!

~K.S.P forever.


	8. Chapter 8: Who are you?

Ello people! K.S.P forever here with yet another chapter of Stranded!

I'm soo sorry for the last update being so slow, I've been writing every other thing except this. And...I FOUND SEVERAL NEW SHIPS! XD

You can imagine my total excitement and happiness upon finding these! Check out my profile to read them!

Anyways, on to the story!

Disclaimer: NONE OF THESE WONDERFUL AND EMOTION FILLED CHARACTERS ARE MINE. SERIOUSLY. IF THEY WERE, SO MUCH STUFF WOULD BE CANNON. Thank you.

Who are you?

"AMMYYYYY!", Rouge called out from above the dense looking forest, her eyes trying to see through the green and brown spots of branches, vines, and leaves. Morning after the storm, everyone having gathered in a cave that Shadow had found and rested for the night. All but Amy, who had also run into the forest after the three that had run out of fear.

"Amy Rose! Where on Mobius did you go?", Blaze called out, clutching a knife in her hand as she trudges through the brush. Cream and Shadow weren't too far behind her, each cutting through the brush to make a path. Most of the others went back to the treehouses, the need for shelter persistent and obviously needed.

"Does anyone else smell smoke?...And burning hair?", Cream glanced around, jumping from tree root to tree root as she looks around. Her nose was visibly twitching, and every once in a while she shook her head to clear it. Suddenly, the sound of trees collapsing in the distance and a shrill scream sounded through the air, Shadow then making a wild dash towards it.

"She's nearby! I recognize that scream anywhere!", Blaze jumped up to scale along the trees, moving with the cat like grace that naturally came with her. Cream just stayed near the ground, trying her best not to trip along the roots she was jumping on, seeing that they were slippery. Alas, not all realized the dangers of slippery moss, leading Shadow slipping on his feet and face first into a tree. The scream sounded again, sending him reeling and dashing yet again into the forest. He soon came across a clearing, a strange one, seemingly burnt around the edges and with a sizeable camp in the centre. The sight of a few trees being knocked over were almost heart stopping, Amy then being shown, hammer out and a pleased look on her face.

"Rose! There you are. What the hell could you be doing right now, disappearing like that on all of us?! You have Rouge worried-", his slight anger was cut off by something tackling and pinning him to the ground, the tip of what seemed like a spear pointed to his throat. His eyes clearing, he saw the rough looking female, her teeth bared and her fur held back by two thick pigtails. Her eyes were blue, but threatening, even enough to cause the Ultimate Lifeform to gulp.

"Sticks, no! That's Shadow, the one I told you about. He's one of my friends, he's safe...Please get off him before I have to clean up after both of you.", a small growl was given off from the sakura hedgehog, moving her hammer to her shoulder. With a small nod, Sticks was off and collecting the wood Amy had felled from the trees, stacking it carefully so she was able to carry it properly.

"Sticks? That's...interesting. But then again, someone named their child Rouge-Ow!", a grunt resonated from his throat as a stick bounced into his quills, a pouting Rouge hovering above them.

"Found you, Pinky...Seems like Shadow got to you first though. And Shads, don't mention my name like that again if you don't wanna lose that precious chest fur of yours.", Rouge drew out the word, landing on her feet gently. No sooner than she did, a thorough inspection insured, a mouth being pried open and quills being pulled.

"For the love of...Get off me Bat Girl! I can handle myself, and if I was hurt, I wouldn't be standing pretty, but kicking ass!", Amy growled out before "gently" pushing the bat off her, smoothing her quills back into their normal position and making her hammer go back into its void.

"You said your name was Amy...And that there was more of you? As in, more people? As in, more survivals?", Sticks finally spoke, holding the bundle of wood to her chest. A hopeful look was in those widening blue eyes, and Shadow swore he thought he saw the smallest drop of a tear.

"Yep! How about you come back with us, you look like you've been here a while...We can get you a nice place with some food, maybe a change of clothes too…", Amy trailed off, watching the girl with a tilted head. "What exactly are you, anyways? Me and Shadow are hedgehogs, and Rouge is a bat..Are you a wolf?"

"Nope! Sticks the Honey Badger, although I don't like honey that much...It's not as good as they make it seem, it feels weird too. Maybe it's the aliens that causes it to-", a white hand clasped over the badger's mouth, Rouge smiling sheepishly as she removes the hand, saying something about rambling and the need to get going. After a good few minutes spent pulling the other two females away from Amy as they appeared, they started back in the direction that would lead them to the beach.

"So Sticks, how long have you been here?", Cream asked,pulling her ears back so she was able to tie a flower around them as a sort of headband. She seemed a bit perky, seemingly normal due to her nature, but honestly she was just glad to have another girl to doll up.

"Um… Last time I checked, which was a few days ago I think, it was about three year thingies. I just remember waking up here, and I knew I had to survive. How'd you guys managed to get to this place?", Sticks asked with a questioning look in her eyes, still holding onto the bundle of logs as she walked along. The look on Cream's face stated sadness and slight anger, and the badger merely looking at the rest of the group. Shadow's face read...nothing. Amy's was distant, the purple cat was nervously pulling at her tail, and the bat was the only one who seemed to want to answer the question.

"We were all on a wonderful cruise, and all of a sudden everyone vanished aside from us and a few others. Somehow the ship started to sink, so we loaded the life-boats the best we could and...Here we are.", she gestured to the surrounding jungle-like area they were in, it soon turning into the beach where it all started. Tails was once again up and shouting out orders, but the connecting treehouses looked far more complete. Some were already up and running, others only had the walls and floors done. Either way, they were underway for surviving.

"Ah, you wanna live above the ground so things can't get to you. I tried that, never finished though. Some birds have it now, they're very pretty.", Sticks took a moment to look over the situation, dropping the logs and diving forward. Espio could be seen falling back, and right into the honey badger's arms.

"You've gotta be careful mister! Who knows, next time ol' Sticks might not be around to help you!", she spoke, looking down at the chameleon. His cheeks were flushed red, and he was trying to understand where this random female came from.

"Please put me down miss-", what happened to the air in his lungs? It was gone, and he continued to stare into the eyes that locked with his. Sky blue met Amber yellow, and the red on his cheeks only darkened.

Now, Sticks was confused far more than Espio was. Why was this dude purple, and how come he had a horn? All these questions rushed into her mind, but the one that stood out the most was how amazing his eyes were. They reminded her of the beeswax she would use to style her hair into their pigtails, and stood out like red on a white carpet. Also, his cheeks were getting darker...Is he getting sick?

"Who are you?", the two spoke in unison, causing both to freeze before Sticks dropped him to the ground, dashing up a nearby tree-house. Espio grunted as he hit the ground, rubbing his rear and cracking his back.

"Who on earth is she?! Is there more people on this accursed island?! She's another mouth to feed, and food is scarce as it is! I sometimes question your motives, Miss Rose, for this is almost insane!", he almost immediately turned onto Amy, his hands clenched into fists and a left eye twitching almost comically.

"Well then Espio the Great, what was I supposed to do? Leave a poor girl out here in case something might've gotten to her, have her stay away from another friendly face for who knows how long?! Honestly, if you can look at your so called wolf love and plead her to stay still, and when another comes along you right away ex her out, that's just so biased! She can hunt, maybe greater than you can, and has been here for...Three years. Three. Years. Imagine not being able to see a single face, for three damned years. You can go insane doing such a thing. If you really do have an issue with it, take it up to Sticks. I'm sure she'll listen.", Amy stomped away, her aura radiating nothing but rage for the chameleon as she got to work. Shadow followed her, sending a quick look at Espio. Most of the others did the same, aside from Cream, who merely sighed and patted his shoulder.

The rest of the day went about without too many problems aside from a occasional thumb or limb hit by a hammer and/or tool. Right before the sun started to set, the wall for the final tree-house was completed, and several cheers issued, a fire roaring with life nearby. When they turned, Sticks was sitting next to it, something large spittled above the fire and giving off pleasant scents that had stomachs growling out.

"I figured since you decided to let me join you and stuff, that I'd make you guys something to eat. It's not much, just a boar and some fruits, but I didn't have-", Sticks was cut off by the sudden number of hugs she was given, the others then getting the plates and such out to dig right in. Everyone sat around the fire, eating the meat and laughing as they talked. Sticks noticed something, and brought two plates over to the chameleon sitting beneath what looked like a banana tree.

"You're not eating mister, so I figured I'd bring you some food! You look awful skinny, so maybe some boar will put some meat on those arms!", she offered a grin to the male, plopping down next to him and thrusting the plate into his hands before he could utter a word. He stuttered as the scents of meat hit his nose.

"Th-Thank you, miss." "Call me Sticks, I'm not old y'know!"

The next morning came with everyone curled up by the remains of the fire, a few embers softly crackling as they snored. Espio and Sticks were gone, which somewhat worried Amy as she awoken.

"Oh Mobius, where could they have gone?!", she wondered aloud, checking the surrounding foliage for any trace of them.

"I can smell Espio...This way!", Alicia called out, darting into the forest. Amy, Sonic, and Jason followed, each ducking and trying desperately to keep up with the wolf in her own element. She was lowered to the ground, sleek and weaving through the trees like a weaver with silk. Coming to a clearing, she notices a roaring river, and something that made her heart stop. Espio was kneeled next to Sticks, his mouth pressed onto hers. The thing that made her second guess herself was when he pulled away to press onto her chest, pumping several times before doing it again. They were both soaked to the bone, and it looked like Sticks was out cold on the grass.

"Espio!", the wolf called out, hurrying to his side. He looked up at her, making her freeze, before turning back to Sticks.

"She slipped, and I couldn't get her out fast enough...I didn't mean it, she was just...What have I done…", Espio whispered this out, it being barely able to be heard by the wolf's sensitive hearing. He launched right back back into the pattern, his eyes screaming hope for the badger as he tried to push air into her lungs. He soon got rougher, the presses onto her chest deepening in force as he tries, turning panicky. He nearly cries when she finally coughs out the water, quick to pull her into a almost too friendly of a hug as she tries to catch her bearings.

"What the?...Mister, are you crying? Hey hey hey, take it easy-", she cut herself off when he only seemed to hug her tighter, her eyes widening in surprise. The others crashed through the brush, both Amy and Jason landing flat on their faces into the grass.

"Umph! Hey, Alicia, maybe next time you let people catch up! Jeez, I swore I never ran so fast in my life, not even when I used to chase Sonic around…", she trails off seeing the other two in an embrace, shutting her mouth and glancing at the wolf with a "What's goin' on?" look. The other simply shrugged, eventually pulling Sticks away from the chameleon and heading back towards the treehouses.

"Alright, let's get you back home and checked out...Jason, help Espio out, I know Amy is gonna try something without someone there.", Alicia took Sticks by the hand, heading her back towards the houses as Jason kneeled next to Espio to help him up. He merely shoved him off, dusting off imaginary dirt as Amy got up to talk to him.

"Es...What happened? You almost never hug people, it took you years and me being drunk to get you to give me a hug…", she studied his face, hoping to be able to point out something from his features. He was solid as usual, his expression cold and guarded. But for a split second, Amy swore she saw the eyes soften a touch upon seeing the badger, compassion and longing seen for that moment.

"Ohhh, I see...Geez, you screwed up, huh?", she rubbed the back of her neck, sheepishly grinning as she rocks back and forth to ease the tension. The three soon started back, Amy glancing at the males now and then as she kept a lookout for the forest. Birds were calling out due it it being an early morning, and once they got back everyone was up and about, some carrying towels and body soap.

"Rouge found a safe hot spring to bath in! C'mon Amy, all us girls are going first!", Cream called this out, indicating the group of girls already heading towards the forest. Amy squealed and darted off to find her own bathing supplies, leaving behind a bewildered Jason and a stone cold Espio. The chameleon merely shrugged before going off in search of his wolf, mumbling to himself about who knows what. Jason continued to look around, searching for something to wow the sakura hedgehog he had fallen for. He had accidently dropped the flower into the stream, and doubted that he would see it again. Some other things might've been nice, like chocolate or maybe jewlery, but he didn't have access to any of it. Oh, if only he was back with people in the real world!

"Let's see...I wonder if she likes birds…", the wolf mumbled to himself as he picked up a few feathers from the ground. It was going to be a long day, he could just feel it.

Not too long after everyone had entered the spring for a refreshing wash off, they gathered around to mess with the crates filled with clothes and trunks loaded with accessories. Of course, this meant Cream almost finding Sticks, eager to pass on and doll up a new friend. Rouge was looking for a possible case of concealing makeup, and Amy was searching for something breathable to wear, knowing a long and fancy dress wouldn't last for survival. In the meantime, Espio had snuck off to the spring, having waited after everyone to finish so he could have some time to himself. He was quick to remove his shoes and slip right in, sighing softly from the feeling of the warm water. He soaked like this for a few minutes, letting any forms of stress and negative energy flee and be replaced by good omen and positive energy. It was a quick but small squeak that made him open his eyes, them then flinging open at the sight. Sticks was there, her clothes still on, but she appeared to be bathing. Her eyes were widened in surprise, arms crossed over her chest as if she was covering herself even though she wasn't naked. What came next surprised the chameleon, and his cheeks flushed bright red once again.

"Why are you staring at me, mister?...Last time someone did, I almost got a mate.", she pointed this out bluntly, turning to grab what seemed like a small bundle of berries and other roots bounded together by grass and leaves. She rubbed this over her body, continuing her bath despite the male still being there.

"Um...Pardon me for asking, but why bath with your clothing on?", he questioned her layer of clothing, gulping softly as his eyes started to wander."Cut that out! You have a wonderful girlfriend, no need to be looking over and drooling at the body of another woman!"

"Well, if a big cat comes out those bushes looking for something to eat, it's much easier to get up and fight than to have to put on my clothes. It gets uncomfortable after a while, you end up cold before the battle really begins.", she undid her pair of bushy pigtails, letting them poof out as she continued to scrub her body. She soon climbed out, shaking herself off as she tied her hair back into their spots respectively. Espio was at a loss for words as he watched the honey badger walk away, biting down upon his lip

"What have I done…"

And there we have it folks! After such a long wait, which was filled with writers block and other things, I finally got this chapter out! Don't worry, this story is not ending, not anytime soon!

Don't forget to Read and Review, and I'll see you next time!

Same Bat Time, Same Bat channel!

~K.S.P forever


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello peoples!**

 **Stranded will continue without fail, do not worry!**

 **I may not be able to update all three stories weekly, though…**

 **Each chapter takes alot of well needed energy out of me, and I need that if I really want to earn my Bachelors this year. If you have any questions, even hate, you could always message me by review or PM, I'm wide open!**

 **Also, another thing...I DO NOT ROLEPLAY ON HERE, PEOPLE. PLEASE STOP ASKING ME WHEN I CLEARLY SAY NO TO IT. IF I ASK YOU TWICE TO STOP, THE THIRD TIME WILL RESULT IN A REPORTING.**

 **I'm thinking that when my Gmail goes off, I'm getting a review or a message possibly. But nope, it's just roleplaying requests. Not that I mind roleplaying, I'm actually crazy about it. It's just a matter of, y'know, not wanting to do it on here with limited space and such.**

 **That and heh, when I open my Gmail, I really do think it's a review or a PM. Am I desperate for human interaction? Possibly. I just want to make stories that people love, and I can't do that if people don't tell me what you think. It's just not for me. Please and thank you.**

 **Anywho, Sonic and Co. do not belong to me. Trust me, things will be really weird if they did…**

 **Hunting time!**

* * *

 **Leaping**

 **Running.**

 **Random Rouge screaming-wait what?**

Cream was side-by-side with Shadow atop a branch on one of the trees, some of the group having stayed back to hold down the fortress of treehouses they currently called a home. Knives, daggers, and other such were grabbed, and those that went, well, decided to go in different directions. She was currently working with Shadow, and he had two red stripes painted on each cheek. Amy had done so, stating it was cute on him and for him to bring something special home. Now, at the moment the two were seated in a tree, holding tightly onto a piece of netting. If it went according to plan…

There it was! Rouge was screaming her high pitched scream, and the sound of thudding was going across the ground below them. They had found a small group of boars, and with Shadows muscle, Creams intuition, and Rouges idea, they had all deviced a plan to catch at least one of them to bring back to the group. At the moment, Rouge was scaring them in their direction, and with knelt knees, they waited for the right moment. The boars stormed through the brush, each snorting and pounding the ground and dirt with their hooves as they rushed through. Rouge was in the air, still screaming towards the wild pigs as they came through. Shadow glanced at her, and with a nod, they jumped down with the net.

Success! They had grabbed onto one of the older ones, it being a bit larger in size but easy to take down. Unfortunately, it still has some strength left, sending Cream hurling right into a nearby tree. A loud crack sounded when she hit it, and Shadow continued to hold on, pulling out what looked like a small dagger. He plunged this in between the boars eyes, causing it to stagger before falling to the side. Shadow then leapt off, panting with his hands on his knees as he eyed the animal. It was huge, just one of it's hooves the size of a proportional coconut. Rouge dropped down seeing the beast killed, but zoomed over to Cream with a soft gasp. She was standing, but holding onto her left side, which had hit the tree. She seemed to be in pain however, and eventually fell to the ground in a faint.

"Shadow, stay here. I'll bring back some help to pull that back, but we need to get Cream back-", She was cut off by Shadow pushing past her, kneeling down and gathering the rabbit into his arms. He was carrying her bridal style, and in his hand he held a green Chaos Emerald. He eyed Rouge with a blank look, silently telling her to stay put, and vanished in a flash of green light.

"Well then...How the hell did I forget about his powers…", Rouge pouted, crossing her arms and sitting down next to the animal. It was gonna be a long while, so might as well get comfortable…

Ooooo….

"What happened to her?", Cosmo asked this as Shadow appeared inside of the treehouse, having set aside her own section just to help. Rouge was the real professional at this, but she was somewhat able to handle such situations, and turned without another thought as Shadow laid Cream on a soft mat of palm fibers.

"We decided to go hunting for obvious reasons, and the animal we took down threw her into a tree. I heard a crack, and she was holding onto her side before she passed out. I need someone to go help Rouge with the boar, I left her with it.", Shadow moved past her with a grunt, rubbing at the paint on his cheek. It made him looks ridiculous, but Amy put it on him, which eased the suffering...Just a little. A small splash of water took care of it, and he soon warped off again to help Rouge, Jason having appeared as well.

"I'm sure such a wolf like myself is able to carry this entire thing to the treehouse, skin it with my bare hands, and cook it wonderfully for everyone. Let me take this off your hands, Rouge!", the sounds he was making sounded like a plea, and with a chuckle Shadow moved to stand next to Rouge, arms crossed and face set in a natural smirk.

"Sounds like you weren't able to get anything, Jason...What happened, you look like a mess.", He was indeed a mess, twigs sticking out at all angles from his fur and a large bruise forming on his shirtless torso.

"It looked like a small pig, but turns out, it was a baby with their giant ass momma behind it. I now hate pigs.", He grunted this out, slowly moving to make a grab at the dead carcass. Rouge and Shadow took this moment to share a look, knowing that the wolf couldn't even lift it off the ground.

" _He's trying to show that he can gain a large animal for Amy, y'know."_

" _I'm aware of this. He won't win though, he'll figure it out sooner or later, then I can have Rose to myself and as my only. Shall we head back to the treefortress?"_

" _Such a gentleman. Of course."_

Jason stumbled back as a flash of green blinded his vision, falling onto his back. When he opened his eyes again, the meat and two Mobians were gone, making him huff in retaliation. "Well then, that was rude to leave me out here like that. Now how am I supposed to-", He stopped in place, sniffing the air and glancing around. Sure enough, a certain sakura colored hedgehog was walking through the bushes, humming a song to herself as she passed him without another thought. It wasn't as if she passed in front of him, she was actually a bit far, but a grin donned his features none the less, quickly following her.

"Slow down there princess!"

* * *

 **Short, yes, but I have currently several other ideas that I need to keep rolling if I want these stories to stay! This one is, heh, pretty bad, but I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to tip your waitresses- I mean, Read and Review!  
K.S.P Forever~**


	10. Chapter 10

Yeesh… It's been almost a year, hasn't it?

Sorry for all those that actually enjoyed reading this, I'm trying my best to update this to my ability. Thank you all for the reviews!~

...I haven't been in the best mind set, I won't lie. But I'm trying to push all this and do it, not just for me, but for the few that read this!

So, here is another chapter! Nobody thought of the pairing Espio and Sticks yet, right?

Sonic & Co aren't mine, all rights to Sega, and here we go…

What's happening?

Sticks had made her way back to what was once her campsite a good few days after getting used to the group, her bare feet enjoying the feeling of soft moss beneath them. She had taken notice of all the things missing from the people that found her, a fire pit, proper drying racks for the harsh hurricane month's, ways to keep fruits fresh for a number of weeks… It took years to perfect it, but she figured it out. Bad thing was, those tree houses will only last so long. The weather here was difficult to say the least, her first week was filled with showers that twisted an ankle and almost starved her. What could be called winter was no better. It didn't get cold, but windy, and rainy, everything grew slower and she nearly died then as well. All things that could go wrong, she thought long and hard about this as she started to drag her things back to the site, where everyone was just starting to wake up.

"Okay, happy to see everybody well rested. Now, I don't think any of you have any idea of how this island runs, functions, or what it will throw at you. I don't wanna look like a big ol' crazy lady, but, I will gladly prepare you if you are all up for it.", Her stance spoke volumes, a wooden staff held in one hand, driven into the ground as she spoke. Her piercing blue eyes scanned over the Mobians, most of all on a pair of honeycomb eyes that seemed to stare into the depths of her very soul. That one was the weird one.

"I think that's a pretty good idea. Blaze, Knuckles, Shadow?", Sonic had turned to look at everyone as well, his usual grin spread across his face. Knuckles had his arm around Rouge's waist, and simply seemed to stare, before giving a slow nod. Gradually, everyone started to agree, and with that, the honey badger started to speak again.

"Good to know! Now, the treehouses here will last you through the summer. ONLY the summer. Otherwise, I doubt you want to be around here during windy winter, rainy spring, and flooding fall. I found a cave two years ago, it's massive with rooms to no end, and we can hollow it out and make it perfectly liveable. Who would like to come with me and check it out?". Knuckles rose a hand, as did Shadow, Blaze, and Rouge. Again, that weird guy was giving her a look before raising his hand, and without another word, she turned to walk towards the forest. It took a few seconds for them to register, but they caught up eventually, and Knuckles was surprisingly the first to speak.

"I used to always live on Emerald Island. It had a few caves I'd spend the Winter with the Master Emerald in. How do you think we're going to all manage to fit in there?", He questioned as he kept up, sneakered feet padding against the floor and stepping around roots. His dreadlocks ran down his back almost leisurely, but his arms were crossed in a constant defensive stance, as he was.

"It's a big cave. I don't even think I've gone through all of it yet, and I found it two years ago. There's… How many of you?", She gave him a look as she continued to hold onto her wooden staff, walking over a rather large root as Blaze simply remained quiet for the time being. They seemed to all be going higher up in terrain, although it didn't seem to change, still remaining forest-like and mossy as they followed the badger.

"Hmn… Fifteen of us, including me. Well, sixteen now.", With that, he sent a almost a warm grin towards the young woman, his arms relaxing a touch beneath her eyes to show that he was friendly. He seemed to understand her on a certain level, as if he knew what it was like to be alone for a long period of time… Well, he does. Who knows what he would be doing if the gang never found him.

"It'll be big enough. Room for every person, plus places to store food, to eat, to relax with others… Mm, it'll be big enough for all of us to seal away for the rainy season. Ah, here we are!", The badger announced this as she walked up to a small curved opening in a large rock, whacking her staff against it a few times as she chuckled. "What, had some doubts on me? C'mon, follow me, it's safe. Snakes and spiders don't really like it in here too much, guess it's too quiet or somethin'. Or too cold. Either way, most things don't really like it.", She whacked her stick yet again as she walked in, Blaze following them in and raising a palm facing up, forcing a small flame to dance atop of it. As the few walked along, it was as if the cave had worn itself to create a hallway, it being long and wide enough to make space for more than enough Mobian traffic to walk through. Small holes here and there showed different rooms, empty and waiting to be explored, before they discovered Sticks' old hangout. There was a fur rug on the floor, fire pit in the center, the works. Sadly, most of it had been taken away to her clearing, and she gave a small stretch as she waved her arms about.

"See? Really big. We just gotta make those holes look like doors somehow. And then, we can get everybody to move in during the winter and hurricane seasons! Most seasons anyways. Another plus, it's higher up than the rest of the island, so floods are easy to avoid, along with it being made out of stone so there's less of a chance of rain getting in.", She grabbed her staff, which she leaned against a nearby wall to rest as she stretched, and lead the group back out again. Rouge was surprisingly quiet the entire time, looking around the cave and staring into small holes. When most stepped out, she stayed in, as if fascinated with actually living inside of a cave, and looked into one holes. It could just about fit her head if she flattened her ears, and with that, she pulled a tube of lipstick out and drew a "R" next to the hole in the bright red. At the look she received from her lover, she applied some to her lips and walked right over, being sure to be loud as she left a smacking peck right on his cheek. It stood out against his tan skin, and she smirked as he yelled out, laughing as he decided to practically smother her with kisses in return. The two did get separated from the others, but could care less as they entwined like never before, perfectly content to keep each other… Entertained~

Back at the treehouses, Tails was practically sprinting around, here one second and there the next. He seemed to be building something, and Cosmo could only stand and watch as her boyfriend's fur stood on end, shaking her head with a small giggle. He always seemed to find a way to nearly put himself into a state of panic and inspiration, all due to a small discovery. As she had taken a small walk, she had found a small hole by the beach, imbedded in the rock. Inside it rested a bed of white, and when she pointed it out to Tails, he confirmed that it was salt. Not soon after some light fruit for breakfast, he nearly choked on a banana with his idea, and had been springing around ever since. Who knows what he was doing, but when he finishes his small spout, it's usually not too bad of an idea.

"Sweetie, you nearly knocked over Cream… Again. Be careful", Her gentle voice persuaded the kitsune to finally stop, even for just a few moments, his eyes all over the place and fur fuzzed up. Speaking of Cream, her side had been wrapped in bandages, and she seemed to be good as new. However, she still walked with a slight limp, but that didn't seem to stop her from trying to help out wherever she could.A few coos and strokes, Tails was calming down, melting like butter in the woman's arms.

"Hehe, alright alright… How on Earth do you do that, I don't know. Okay, I think I have good enough of an idea to share, but only with you… Y'know the salt that you found this morning? We can fish and hunt here, almost easily, and that with a few barrels I can probably preserve the meat. If this island goes through different seasons, that means a good supply of food! Which means our chance of survival increases by… Twenty percent, give or take a little.", The kitsune ran the numbers through his head, counting on both fingers as his eyes circled around. Cosmo took a moment to absorb all this, tapping on her bottom lip with a slender pale finger.

"Wouldn't you need a cool place to store all that? We are living in treehouses on a beach, wouldn't really call this nice and cool. And I doubt beneath the sand is any better, for sand can heat ever so easily.", She gave her verdict with a sort of sad tone, gently patting Tails' shoulder in recollection and empathy. His shoulders slumped, almost completely sunken of hope before a voice spoke from behind them.

"There is a cool place you can store food. And live in, all together. I'm half sure that it's cool, seeing as it is an embedded area in rock.", Blaze stood with her arms crossed behind the two, coming a inch or two taller than Cosmo. Tails had grown almost ridiculously tall, even now towering over Sonic and Knuckles when it used to be reversed. She appeared to be as calm as she usually is, stating the facts of the newfound cave to the point and without hesitation.

"What, did you find a small cave?", Tails questioned as he turned around to meet Blaze's eyes properly, raising a dark blonde eyebrow as he looked her over.

"Not in the slightest. Our new companion, Sticks, found the dwelling as she lived her for many years. Come, I can show it to you, and I have ideas on how we can all become well prepared.", She turned then, now walking back towards the jungle that the small group just arrived from. She knew, survival had to be key in the main factor here, and if such a large group were to make it to rescue…

 **And that's going to be it for a little while! Hurricane and all, y'know how it gets…**

 **So! I have returned! Hopefully for good!**

 **K.S.P Forever, signing out!~**


End file.
